Things change all the time
by LostParkMih
Summary: What would happen if life changed completely and nothing were as it was before? [In most Faberry, sides Brittana. And lots of PezBerry, Britchel (I can call this way, I guess...) and Unholy Trinity friendships. Basically AU, with some spoilers.]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Come on Rach, I know you want this." The brunette with long, wavy hair spoke, with a characteristic glow in her green eyes. "You asked for this jacket! Then accept it!" she added in a playful way.

"But, Aunt Marie, it cost 500 dollars! I can't accept a gift this expensive!" The shorter brunette complained rolling her eyes. "This is ridiculous, with that money we can do... I don't know, but we can do other stuff with it!"

"Oh dear, stop worrying about it. Your aunt and I can deal with small expenses, such as gifts to our favorite niece. Now, accept the bloody present! "

Rachel complied and took the jacket that her aunt was giving her. It was a heavy jacket made of tinted in black leather and with a vintage look. It had several layers of material, ending with a soft and warm interior. The jacket had silver zippers and multiple pockets with black buttons.

"Now, go help your aunt in the kitchen while I go feed Mister Cat." Marie smiled satisfied and quickly turned on her foot leaving her niece, who was still looking at the jacket in her hands.

Rachel, then, left the jacket on the arm of the couch and headed slowly towards the kitchen.

"Aunt Marie asked me to come help you while she took care of the cat." Rachel says softly to the woman with black hair and lovely blue eyes.

"Rachel, my dear, you don't need to help me, no. Go do something else instead of putting up with my old self." She spoke kindly, without looking at what she was cutting.

"Aunt, you are thirty-five, that's not old. Now, what can I do to help you?" She asked with a bossy tone.

"Okay, okay. You may cut the tomatoes for the salad. I'll cook tofu for your aunt and for us I'll make chicken." She said without taking her eyes off the cutting board this time.

Twenty-five minutes later the three women sat in the kitchen, eating and talking calmly.

"Tomorrow your classes begin Rae ... You want me to drive you or you rather take your aunt's car?" The blue-eyed woman asked quietly as she helped the older brunette with the dishes.

"Can I get the car, Aunt Helena?" Rachel asked cheerful and enthusiastic.

"But of course. You got your license and then you can drive. Not to mention that it will be easier when we buy you a car, so you won't have to ask me or your aunt when you want to go out. You are almost eighteen now and I have no reason to not trust you." She shrugged at the end of the explanation.

Tomorrow was promising to be a new and great day, Rachel thought.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

N/A: I want to thank my cousin (aka TC) for correcting my fic :)

u/2725426/aka-TC

Chapter 1

Rachel woke up at seven in the morning with Mister jumping on her. For her it still strange to be wakened by the caramel fur ball mewing and moaning beging for her to get up

"Good morning to you too, Mister..." she muttered to the cat, it only meowed in reply "I'm awake, you can go now." She said grumbling to the animal that was still lying on her belly and purring lazily.

Rachel pushed the pet until gently to get out from under it. She heard noises coming from the kitchen, which indicated that one of her aunts was already up. Probably Helena, she thought giggling, her aunt Marie wasn't known for being a morning person.

She dressed herself slowly and then went to the kitchen. The one-story house was simple but very homely. It had seven rooms and comfortable backyard where the laundry room was. Of the seven rooms two were en suite, one belonging to Rachel and the other to her aunts. The kitchen ended was separated from the dinner room by a countertop . The only corridor of the house separated the living room and the toilet from the rest and it had two doors that leaded to the bedrooms. The last room was Aunt Marie's studio. And this was where she spent most of her day, mostly drawing or sculpting.

Helena and Marie were Rachel's two favorite aunts. Since Marie is her father's, LeRoy, younger sister, Rachel and Marie looked a lot alike. Both being brunettes with short stature. Marie was an inch taller than Rachel. But Marie had the same eyes of Rachel's grandmother, dark green. Helena was taller, 5 '9 ", black hair and dark blue eyes that resembled the sky at the beginning of the night. Rachel loved to live with her aunts, the tranquility of the house was something she never wanted to lose. Her aunts were together for longer than Rachel can ever imagine, they married even before her dads. Hiram and LeRoy met in college, whereas Marie and Helena were in a relationship since freshman year of high school. During college they were already living together in Los Angeles, while her dads married just after college. Her dads are together for nineteen years, her aunts, a almost twenty-two years long relationship.

"Good morning." Helena greeted with her normally quiet tone. The dark-haired woman was always soft, gentle and quiet.

The safe haven for Rachel, because whenever the younger needed help, Helena would be there be with a solution or just for comfort. Rachel in all of her young life, never saw a couple more perfect for each other. While Helena was calm and quiet, Marie was energetic, full of ideas and plans. Rachel thought they worked very well for each other, Helena was the brakes to Marie's impulsiveness and Marie was innovation in the almost monotonous life of Helena.

"Good morning." Rachel said serenely as she stood at the tip of her toes to give her aunt's cheek peck. "Did you sleep well?" She asked as she took a mug and poured soy milk in it.

"You could say that, yes, your aunt woke up at dawn with a mental storm and is in the studio ..." She said rolling her eyes.

Rachel just giggled. After all this time, the two women could not sleep well when the other was not there. Rachel thought it was cute.

"That's good..." She answered completing her mug with coffee. "At least she is finally doing something; I think she was going to freak out if this artist block didn't go away anytime soon."

"Looking at it this way... She was getting almost unbearable... " Agreed the older woman. "She's the kind of person when she isn't working she begins to freak out... You two are very alike... sometimes it's almost scary..." She shuddered at the memory of their similarities.

"We're not so alike, though..." Rachel thought for a moment "If I'm lucky to have the perfect wedding and as functional as yours I am happy." She shrugged.

"Rae, have you spoken with your dad?" Her aunt asked after delivering a brown paper bag to the girl.

"I don't want to talk with him right now." Rachel answered apathetically. "I asked to stay with you for I didn't want all the drama influencing me. Even if they are having marital problems, I can't be in the middle of it all." Rachel added with almost disdain. "Can we not talk about it, please?"

Helena agreed reluctantly. She knew that for her niece get to the point of asking to come live with her the situation must be really complicated in fact, since Rachel was one of the strongest people Helena knew.

"All right... So, the keys are in the bowl by the door. Please tell me if you're late or if you go anywhere after school." Rachel nodded. "Your aunt and I have your schedule, so don't worry about it ..." The older woman completed thoughtfully. "This is your lunch ..." She pointed to the paper bag. "And..." She thought for a moment. Rachel looked at her expectantly and waited, holding a chuckle. "I think that's it ..." she finished looking a little confused "Now go to school before you're late." Rachel walked slowly out of the kitchen, enough to hear when her aunt muttered to herself "Geez. This having children thing is weirder than I thought..."

With that Rachel chuckled and made her way out of the kitchen carrying her lunch and just stopping to put on her shoes and to fish the blue Audi's key from the bowl by the door before leaving to school.

"This car is extremely fun to drive." Rachel said to herself with a big smile.

She got out of the vehicle, grabbed her bag and her jacket and went into the school building. She tried to ignore all the other students and get her locker without major problems. The first day of school usually meant a 'slushie shower' for Rachel. Last year, so many different color were thrown on her that she ended looking like a pride flag. Luckily, she always keeps an emergency kit with a change of clothes in her locker.

Strangely enough the morning was peaceful and went without any kind of disturbance. Apart from Glee Club member, once again, not giving Rachel a time of their day. She went to her Spanish class, and since this year Schuester wouldn't be the teacher she assumed that she would finally be able to learn something. When she came into the room she saw the distinctive blonde hair of Holly Holiday.

"Hola, Rachel." The tall and gorgeous woman smiled broadly at the girl. "How was your holiday?"

"Acceptable, Miss Holiday. And yours?" Asked politely.

"They were very good, I went to Egypt!" The blonde spoke excitedly. "By the way, Holly is fine Rachel, Miss Holiday makes me look old." She smiled cheerfully. The older always had a special affection for the brown-haired diva.

Rachel was satisfied with how her morning was going and went to sit in her usual place in the first seat on the far left side of the room. Usually only nerds would sit near her, so she would not have any bigger problems. She pulled her notebook, her book and several colored markers. Rachel was an organized person, almost to the point of being accused to have a mild OCD.

Holly energetically started her class. Rachel was focused on understanding the conjugation of verbs, when she felt a piece of paper hit her and then fall over her shoulder landing on the top of her book. She looked at the paper with curiosity and fear. She took it and hesitantly opened it.

'How was your holiday Rachie?'

She recognized the almost childlike of Brittany's handwriting and smiled at it. The blonde was one of the few people who were truly nice to her. Even though Rachel didn't understand what Brittany meant with her 'free the inner unicorn' speeches and many other strange things that the blonde said, she still considered the taller girl a friend.

She scribbled a reply saying that her holiday was good and relaxing, even though it was a lie. She turned slowly and saw the remarkable blue eyed blonde staring back at her with Santana siting by her side. She quietly returned the note to the blonde and went back to paying attention at the class.

Soon after that the paper was being thrown at her again, she took it and opened reading what was inside. 'Can we talk later? I think this paper is joking with me…' Rachel rolled her eyes in amusement responding positively and returning the paper to the blonde.

Brittany was one in a million. She was cheerful, confident and happy to be in her own world, at the same time, however, the blonde was observant and perspicacious to the point of noticing the smallest things. Hence she knew that, yes, there was something wrong with the Rachel's holidays. And she knew it must be something really bad, since the diva didn't ramble about it.

"What happened with Rachel's clothes?" Santana asked in Brittany's ear. "It seems like she gained some sense of fashion..." she added almost souding happy.

Brittany then examined the diva's clothes. Yes, it was different from her usual, she thought for a second. The girl was wearing a black v-neck shirt, dark blue jeans and a pair of, also black, Converses on her feet.

"Perhaps she is not seeking as much attention as she was before..." She replied her girlfriend softly. Santana looked at Brittany with admiration and astonishment, every day the blonde surprised her even more.

"Maybe ..."

"I'll talk to her later..." the blonde informed. "Can you lunch with Quinn today while I talk to Rachie?" Santana nodded and smiled at the blonde.

The Latin didn't dislike Rachel like she liked to show, she only had a problem with Rachel's behavior. If the girl were to control her mouth a little and dressed right she would be totally bearable. Or so said the Latin to her girlfriend before the holidays.

At lunch break Brittany ran to Rachel's locker and waited there. A few minutes later the brunette arrived with quick steps to her locker, cursing in low voice, a group of athletes who had bothered her.

"What happened, Rachie?" Brittany asked with a frown.

"Just the popular kids stepping on the losers... As usual." Rachel replied in a mild tone, she didn't want to hurt the blonde because she was in a bad mood.

"You're not a loser Rachie." Brittany retorted not liking what she heard. "Let's have lunch in the auditorium?" The blonde asked calmly.

"I thought you would have lunch with Santana, as usual." Rachel spoke before she could control herself.

The two girls went to the auditorium. When they got Brittany ran to the stage and sat on the edge with her legs hanging out of the stage and her lunch resting on her lap. She smiled sweetly at the short brunette and waited until the girl sat beside her.

"Tell me the truth, Rachie, how was your vacation?" The blonde iquired before biting the sandwich in her hand. Rachel choked briefly with her own lunch, forcing it down her throat before answering.

"Uh, it was good ..." She tried to lie again.

"Now, I asked for the truth ..." Brittany looked at her with puppy eyes.

"Not good." She answered simply "My parents are getting divorced..." She explained in a low voice.

Brittany looked at her surprised, but remained in silence. "Dad is a doctor who barely is at home... It's not really his fault, he is a good doctor and is very required... But Daddy can't stand anymore the idea of dad never being home and they started fighting a lot. And at the beginning of the holidays, dad said he could not change his schedule at last minute so we didn't even travel daddy wanted. Daddy then freaked out, saying he could not stand a life more miserable than they had and asked for divorce." She told very seriously and without showing her feelings. "I left home..."

"You left home? You're not hurt, right?" Brittany asked worried, and dropped the already forgotten sandwich in her hands. "Oh Rachie! I'm sorry for everything that is happening..." She spoke with a broken heart. "Where are you living? You can come stay at my place for as long as you want! You know that!" the blond added anxiously.

"Brittany, it's okay. I'm living with my aunts, they recently moved here and I went to live with them. I'm fine... Don't worry about it, I just couldn't stay in the middle of that war. It seems like Daddy is labeling everything his or Dad's, you know? And I couldn't stay there and watch my family fall apart. I left because they started fighting over who I would stay with, trying to put me against one or the other. I couldn't stand it anymore..." Rachel spoke with tears in her eyes.

Brittany put her arms around Rachel's back pulling her close and letting the young woman crying on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Rachel, I promise I'll be alright ..." Brittany spoke in a low voice, trying to calm the crying next to her. "I'm here for you if you need. Calm down."

Rachel went home shortly after class, she lied on the couch and sighed heavily. The day was more stressful than she imagined. The conversation with Brittany had her extremely exhausted. To relive all the bad times of her summer vacation wasn't what she had planned to do, but she, indeed, needed to talk to someone who wasn't Helena or Marie. The two were already doing so much for her. She simply couldn't just complain about everything that had happened to them all the time.

Marie watched her niece's from the door, Rachel looked tired and stressed enough. She didn't need to know what her father called, Marie thought to herself. The woman went into the kitchen and made a quick snack for the girl on the couch. She returned to the room and smiled when found the brunette sitting.

"Hello, pumpkin, I made a snack for you." She spoke normally. "How was school?" She smiled.

"Good. Mr. Shue no longer teaches Spanish class, so I think I'll finally learn something. " Rachel said with barely contained smirk.

"I never understood why you attended Spanish instead of French." Marie smiled faintly. In her mother's house, they only spoke in French, since Rachel's grandfather was a Frenchman.

"Why would I do something I already know? Isn't the point of school to learn new things?" Rachel asked between mouthfuls. "Don't get me wrong, but Mr. Shue should take things more seriously. Even Glee! The man looks frustrated all the time. And what is all the hair gel for?!"

Marie began to laugh while hearing her niece's story. Rachel always had a witty comment to make on her day, but her favorite subject was trying to understand the foolishness of William Schuester. Even for Marie the man seemed to have a loose screw.

**N/A: Hey guys, I hope you're like this history, is only in beginning yet, but I want to know what you're thinking about it :D So please, if you have time Hey guys, I hope you're like this history, this just in beginning yet, but I want to know what you're thinking about it :D So please, if you have time and patience, let me, even a little one, review. **

**N/A: Oh, I'm sorry if there are too many language erros... Even my beta fixing to me, english aren't no my fist language... Sorry again...**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**N/A:**__**This chapter was corrected by my friend Jack. I hope you enjoy :).**_

Once again, Rachel was woke up by Mister Cat. She really started to think that this cat, have some problems with her; because Helena says that it never go to her and Marie's bedroom. And once again, Rachel left the pet on the bed and to dress herself. Looking out the window, she saw a very dark day; so she grabbed her black boots on her closet, she always think: 'better prevent than cure'.

Rachel looked at her closet, sooner or later she would have to go to her dad's house. She started to don't have a lot to options of clothes. She thought for a moment and sighed deeply, this will not be a good experience. She had idea that her dad will piss her off very easily, he dislike very much the fact the she don't want to live with he or her daddy anymore. He didn't hate the fact the she is living with his sister and her wife, but he hated the fact his daughter preferred living with his sister and not with her own dad.

The brunette looked at the clock; she would be late if she didn't put herself into move. She went to the kitchen and she saw her aunt Helena reading the news. She said good morning and pecked her cheek. Helena was more sleeping than normally and this made Rachel laugh.

"What is so funny?" Helena asked with a sleepy and curious voice.

"You're" she shrugged and the dark-hair woman just raised an eyebrow intrigued. "You're looking half dead…" Rachel once again laughed. "Aunt Marie is giving to you a piece of her time?"

"Silent, kiddo." Helena replied with reddish cheeks. "I don't know why she is so… Energetic. But I'll not complain about it." Rachel just laughed and nodded her head. Rachel quickly finished her breakfast and grabbed the blue Audi's key.

When she arrived at WMHS, she instantly knew something was out place. Santana Lopez passed through her and didn't make any bad comment, or said something offensive. She walked fast to her locker and found the bubbly blondie waiting for her.

"Hey Rachie! I was waiting for you, we have the same class right now." Rachel even thought of something to answer, but she was very insecure and hesitant about Santana's situation. When Santana is good to Rachel, certainly there won't be a good situation in her near future.

"What happen?" Brittany asked, seeing the uncomfortable friend.

"Your girlfriend was abducted" she answered automatically, but seeing Brittany's chocked face, she thought that was better reformulate her answer. "I mean, she was good to me in the corridor. And this is strange and worrying... And I'm worried, because this never sounds good to me. I'm thinking about what happened..."

"Oh, this is my fault... I told her about your dads..." The blondie answered shyly. "I'm sorry Rachie, but I was so sad, and she asked me what had happened. And Lord Tubbington always says that keep secrets from the ones we love is never good..." Rachel didn't have a good reply for this new information, Santana would be good to her because her dads were divorcing or because the whole situation would leave Brittany sad? She frowned, and just nodded her head.

On the second day of school, she was stressed again.

When Glee's time came, Rachel walked slowly to the Choir's room. Rachel wasn't excited to Glee this year, she had many and bigger problems to worry. And all the Glee's drama never looked good to her self-esteem; because all the people that she had considered as a friend treated her like she was just another dollar. They never knew how the bad treat makes her fells all the time like she was another spoke in the wheel.

She walked in quick steps to the most isolated place that she found. She didn't want attention, or people pretending that they care about her. Well, maybe Brittany, but she always cared about Rachel.

The brunette waited less than one minute for another Glee's members to arrive. Brittany and Santana were the first ones to come into the room, Santana looked to Rachel and with her minimal fingers connected to her girlfriend's, she went to the brown-haired girl.

"Hello Rachie"

"Berry" Santana greeted with her usual tone.

"Santana, Brittany, Good afternoon" And the two girls sat at her side.

Mr. Shue entered the room, late like usual, flustered and with a big smile on the face. "Hello everyone! You're excited about Glee this year?"

"Creepy" Santana said in a low voice. Rachel was inclined to agree with the Latin's girl.

"Sooo, who has a music to our first meeting?" He looked around and everyone put the head down. "Rachel, what about you?"

"What?" Rachel looked at the man in front of her as if he had created a second head. "No, thanks." She denied faster. "I don't have desire or willingness to do this today." She added before that man asked why.

"But Rachel..."

"No, thanks." She said emphasized the 'thanks', hoping the man realized her unwillingness. When Shue finally give up, he asked to Artie sing a song. The wheelchair's boy accepted almost so unwillingness as Rachel.

After twenty minutes Mr. Shue was without ideas. Rachel was thinking about her house, with her lovely aunts, thinking about her dads, trying to figure out how her life gave a 180º from day to night. "Rachel, you have anything to say?" She snapped out of her thoughts and paid attention to the curly hairied man.

"Mr. Shuster" She sighed wearily. "I don't want to help, to sing, to talk or even have my existence recognized to this stupid club with poor sense of friendship. I don't want this false caring in my life, from you or anybody else. I don't want you or anyone else put a finger in my stupid life, so. Leave. Me. Alone."

Rachel just closed her eyes and once again she sighed, but this time in frustration.

And it was Santana who broke the silence. "Oh Berry, you surprises me over and over again. Who knew, that rightly you, would have this inner bitch? I'm happily surprised; NOW, I started to really like you."

"I told you, she is very 'like you', but you doubted." Brittany hugged her girlfriend. "Can we now be friends, San?" The Latin thought for a moment.

"Anything you want B." She agreed.

After this, nobody talked to or even looked at Rachel, she just continued in silence in her spot.

Rachel grabbed her stuff and started to walk to her aunt's car. Before she got into de car, she heard her name been called from someplace behind her. She turned around and saw Brittany running to her.

"For a moment I think I had lost you."

"Something happen, Brittany?" She looked suspiciously at Santana.

"Don't look like this to Santy, she think of you as a friend now. And she will never going to hurt you again, because I like you." With this, Rachel relaxed and smiled. She never would be bad with Brittany, that girl made her heart melt. Ceding to Brittany, Rachel waved shyly to the dark hair girl. Santana looking this, approached to the two girls.

"So Berry."

"Rachel, her name is Rachel." Brittany chided.

"Yeah, Rachel." Santana thought for a moment. "We are going to the mall, see a movie, you wanna come?" Rachel looked once again suspiciously.

"It will be fun! Please Rachie?" Brittany begged.

"Okay, I'll go." And with this, Rachel was hugged tight for Brittany.

The movie ended up being very good. But, what really surprised Rachel was the calm and peaceful Santana's behavior. She wasn't nervous and aggressive like usual.

"Er... Santana...I-" Rachel finally gave up to find courage in some place and tried to ask what she wanted to know. "I'm sorry but... You look so... Calm and unlike you..."

"Look Rachel. Is easy to everyone look at me like I'm a horrible person. I'm not easy to deal and I know this." She almost growled. "But." She sighed. "The true is, I don't like very much been in the top of the food chain. Is tiring, all the time doing what everyone thinks it's cool and every freaking time doing what others want. In my situation, been the bitch, the mean, the Satan, like I hear them calling me. Is easy."

"Santana was exactly the same that Quinn."

"Quinn?"

"Yeah, Quinn. She is like me. To me and her, pretend is too much easy. Players with a mask, like Britt call us."

"For them, use a mask is the only way to survive. Santana came to a very traditional Puerto Rican's family. Her Grandfather came from there, and her dad was the first to be born in US." Brittany explained.

"For a latin family, a traditional one, like mine. Is not acceptable been gay."

"And you pretend to be a bitch because?" Rachel asked in a reticence's tone.

"How much guys you see walking with me, in three years?" Rachel thought for a moment. She didn't have paid much attention to Santana for the last three years. But...

"Just Puck?" She answered insecure.

"Score."

"Only Puck?" She asked again.

"Yep."

"But, what about all that talk of..."

"Just rumors." Santana cut her. "I know the rumors, and let them be. For my Grandfather, it is easier to hear that his granddaughter is a slut than gay." For a brief moment, Rachel absorbed what she had heard.

"I understand what you mean..." Rachel would never tell or assume, but it was that moment that Santana won Rachel's respect.

Friday came, and Rachel finally thought that the peace came back to her life. Well, she thought this.

"Rachel can we talk?" A tall and big figure came between her and her locker.

"Right now, isn't a good time Finn." She really didn't want to have this conversation in the corridor, especially because Finn wasn't known to be a calm person.

"Please Rachel?" He tried with his sad dog's eyes.

"I can't right now. I'll be late to my first class."

"Rachel!" Finn grabbed her arm and made her turn over.

"Look Finn, I don't want to have this conversation now."

"When we'll have it? Because I only see you put me aside all the time!"

"Finn!" She look around, people began gather around them to see what would happen.

"Damn Rachel! If you don't want to stay with me, break this! But don't make me look like an idiot for every one in the team!"

"Okay, Finn. We're done! Ready, now you're not an idiot for your precious team! I'm tired of you and your foolishness." Rachel burst. 'Hell, I just want a week in peace, is that too much to ask for?' She thought while walking in quickly steps until her class.

'**I hear about the break up. Are you kay?'** Britt

She read Brittany's text and smile.

**'I'm fine Brittany. He was stupid, and didn't understand that I just asked a time because of my dads…'** Rachel *

**'Oh, Rachie, I'm sorry. What he said to you?'** Britt

**'He said that I'm making he looks stupid to the team, and I blew with him, because, I'm... I don't know...'** Rachel *

The texts stopped and Rachel, for a moment, thought that Brittany were in trouble.

**'Finn is a fucking jerk. I'll break his shit face.'** Rachel looked at the number which texted her, it was definitely Brittany's number, but that type of language...

**'Santana?'**

**'Lógico! Voy a romper la cara ese idiota!'** Yep, definitely Santana.

"Your cell phone is more interesting than my class, ms. Berry?"

"I'm sorry." She put her phone back to her pocket.

When the class was over, she looked at the new texts.

**'Is true? You broke with Finn?'** Tina

**'I knew about the break up, he is very sad'** Kurt

**'How could you slap Finn, this is horrible girl.'** Mercedes

**'Hey Jewprincess, u wanna ride Pucksaurus?'** Puck. For this text Rachel just rolled her eyes and laughed.

**'Wr not over our talk'** Finn.

She just snorted to all the messages. And when she was going to turn off her phone, it just vibrated and showed '1 new message'.

**'Hi Rachel, I just want to say sorry about the break, I know that he is not the best guy in the world, but you liked him a lot. I'm sorry for this to happen...'** Quinn

She just looked at the screen of her phone, stunned. Quinn Fabray, calling her by her name and saying that she feels sorry for her end of the relationship between her and the golden boy?

"Rachel? Are you okay?"

"Just... Surprise..." She snapped out of her thoughts and finally looked at Ms. Holyday. "I'm sorry, I just have a text from someone that... Forget it..." Holly just smiled from her. 'What can I do for you, miss-..." The oldest just raised an eyebrow. "Holly?"

"For me? Huummm... So many things…. But, right now, explain why you said so many bad things to Will, in the last Glee reunion..." She said with a cherish smile on her face.

"I don't have a lot to say." Rachel tried to cut.

"Rachel?" The normally fun tone turned out to a serious one.

"I don't want to load the Glee on my back. And mister Shuester, never really tried to make Glee be the best. He just pushes around the responsibility and disdains all my ideas. I don't need this in my life. What I said, though poorly timed, but, it's still what I think."

"I see." Said the blonde with a thoughtful tone.

"And, I'll not ask sorry. If he wants to be bad with me, bring it on. But I'm not dropping my head to be trampled again." Holly just looked at her. "I'm sorry now Holly, but I still have another class. Excuse me..." Holly just nodded and Rachel went away.

**'Hi Quinn, thanks for your thought. This was very sweet from you.'** Rachel *

**"You're welcome.'**

_**N/A: Hey guys, please, let me know what you're thinking. Your's opnion is very important for me keep write.**_

_**And, for followers, I want to let a very big Thank you, is very gentle for your part.**_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**N/A: Hey guys…**

**After that agonizing break, I bring a new chapter. Sorry for any mistakes or lack of continuity in the sentences, usually I discuss ways to improve the reading for you, with the person who are correcting. But as I am helpless and my English could be better written, is a little messy. I did my best to write and correct, but I understand my limitations ... Please forgive the mistakes :\**

Rachel was having a good day. Was. She had all the morning classes in peaceful. When she goes to the cafeteria to eat her lunch she have a very badly hello.

She don't have a lot to do in this situation. She thinks this is a very mean joke to play, but, unlike every-freaking-time, the brunette don't: just swallowed her pride and walk very honorably, to make her way to the closer bathroom that she can find.

In fact, she look around to try find the mastermind. She see Aziomio in front her, laughing and holding empty cherry Slushie's red cup. And she see a scene that in all her life, she never thought she will see. Finn.

He, the quarterback, the almost knight in shining armor, was laughing and pointing. From and to her. Rachel frowned and thought for a little moment. And decided to do something that she swore she would never do.

Rachel Berry is a very controlled person. She takes every name and everything throwing or talking to her, and put all this stuff in a very small part of herself. Many people think that that's a bad thing, but no Rachel. She learned very early that persons are bad. They say things just to feels better about themselves and to hurt another person. She doesn't judge them, Rachel's grandmother always said to her: 'Rachel, there are times in our life, when we think the everyone are monster. Someone, my little golden star, are monster. But, the sadly true, is that a bunch of these people just have afraid to be whatever they want to be. So, they attack persons like you, people who know who they are, and what they want to be. Don't be afraid or angry of these people, they are frustrated and sad. Smile, raises your head and keep going.'. That day, she swore it to her grandmother, to not be afraid or angry.

She took a deep breath. Her left hand clutched strongly her lunch's package. With her right hand, she wiped her eyes, and breathed slowly through the nose and exhaled through the mouth. Rachel focused on the taller man and began walking toward him. She smiled sarcastically as she can and approached the last 10 feet.

"I hope you're having fun Finn." She spoke in an almost affectionate tone, the boy promptly stopped laughing and looked at her seriously.

"To tell you the truth, I am." Replied arrogant, laughing with the other athletes behind him.

"Well, you know Finn, I tolerated a lot of shit in life. People laughing at my family, people laughing at me. And I don't really care about that because I don't feel absolutely nothing unless pity from them. I felt pity because they are weak, frustrated, insufficient little persons. But I thought different from you. "

"It's not like your opinion of me mattered" He replied.

"It mattered when you tried to stick your tongue down my throat, and when you finally succeeded, I have to tell you made me feel disappointed. Even Noah does a better job." Rachel knew, if she compares him with Puck, that would annoy him. "But what surprised me most in our 'dating', was the fact that you can't hold five minutes without running out of room, but I could not expect much of a fast trigger like you, can I?" Rachel smiled sweetly, again. She heard laughter coming from the people around. "And when I was finally disappointed in you, you showed me how deep you can go." Rachel turned around to leave.

"Shut up," the now red's boy shouted in anger and shame.

"Oh, before I forget." Rachel stopped walking and spoke without turning." I hope Carole isn't too busy to answer my call. Since she hoped the her dear son knows to treat a lady, she will be so disappointed when they find out how much she are so wrong ..." With this the girl left the room.

Rachel wouldn't call Finn's mother, she wouldn't go so deep to the point of doing something like this. But she knew that shame will have a punishment. She went to the bathroom, thinking she would have very little time to clean up to the next class. She went into the bathroom only to be followed by a Cheerio's girl. The girl helped her wash her hair and tried to clean her clothes.

"Thanks for your help." She spoke to the girl.

"This is nothing, Rachel. We're friends, that's what friends do. And by the way, you really rocked Finn." She said with a laugh in her voice.

"You're a little monster." Rachel countered fun. "He will probably come after me for revenge."

"I will not let him hurt you."

"Because nobody messes with Santana Lopez, right?"

"Damn right."

A few minutes later, both girls left the bathroom. Rachel was leading followed by Santana. The two walked quietly to the next class, which would have together. The only class they had together.

"You came after me because I'm in the same class as you, isn't? Rachel said in mocking tone.

"This offends me, Berry. I need my lab partner alive. Dying inundated with slushies is too much ridiculous, even for you."

"Wow, how I lived without your friendship I don't know." Rachel said sarcastically. "As Brittany handles your black humor?" Countered kidding.

"She loves a wickedness, Berry." He spoke with a smirk.

"I really didn't need to hear that today." Rachel growled which caused Santana laugh.

At the end of the day, Rachel found Brittany in the school entrance, leaning against Aunt Marie's car. She looked around searching Santana and not seen her. She shrugged and walked over to the blonde.

"Brittany?"

"Rachie! There you are, listen, I can stay in your home for a few hours? "The blonde asked awkwardly.

"Sure ..." Rachel replied automatically, her aunts wouldn't really care. "But why? And where is Santana? "

"I'm without of the home's key, and I don't have a ride. I think Lord Tubbington ate my keys. Sanny was my ride, but her mother called and she had to go ... And now here I am ... " She pointed to herself with her cheeks slightly flushed.

"I see ..." Said Rachel confused for a moment. "Well, come on, I'll take you home later in any case." She pulled the key from her backpack and pointed to Brittany go to the passenger side. The blonde walked over there in jumps (which made Rachel smile fun) to the other side of the car and waited for the brunette unlock the car.

The trip to Rachel's house was quiet. She and Brittany were able to maintain some dialogue, even sometimes confusing, because Rachel used a lot words and Brittany have no mental sense. When they arrived at Rachel's aunts' home, Brittany grabbed the backpack and jumped out of the car.

"You live near Quinn ..." the blonde spoke. "I recognized the street from her house. Stay over there. " She pointed to the right side of the street.

"I did not know she lived here." 'This is a simple neighborhood and Russell Fabray was proud of being all powerful ...' Rachel thought to herself.

"Quinn has lived all her life in this neighborhood. Her grandmother lives a few blocks down there. "Spoke pointing to the left side of the street.

"I had no idea, because of her father and everything else ..." Rachel said simply.

"I don't like him, he isn't the nicest person I've ever seen. He thought I was stupid. "

"You're not stupid." Rachel countered, this made Brittany smile happily.

"What are you doing out there, girl?" Marie's voice sounded funny coming from the door. "Come inside, yes." Rachel smiled at the woman and called Brittany to go home.

"Auntie, this is Brittany Pierce. My friend from school. "

"Well, nice to meet, Brittany. Marie Sullivan. "

The three women entered the house, Marie went to the kitchen, she offered tea and the two girls happily agreed. A few time later Helena came home, she looked tired but happy with her day. She approached Marie, and gave a light kiss on the lips of the woman, and then kissed Rachel's forehead. Brittany seeing the gestures, just smiled in contentment.

"And who is this young lady?" Spoke in a tone playful.

"Aunt Helena, this is Brittany Pierce, Britt, that's my aunt, Helena Sullivan."

"I thought one of them would be Berry ..." Brittany said confused.

"Marie is my dad's sister, LeRoy, who is a doctor. My dad took daddy's last name, which is Berry. Aunt Marie assumed the Aunt Helena's last name, that Sullivan."

"This is confusing." And with that none of the other three could disagree.

The next day came too fast for Rachel's taste. She and Brittany talked a lot during the last night, so much that the dancer, just leave at eleven o'clock at night, when her parents called. Rachel left her home and return to own house, just lay down to slept soundly.

When she entered the school heard a strange commotion in the hallway. She approached carefully and quietly, and saw a scene that never thought she would see.

Finn was half crouched, hands on him private parts and two football players were struggling to contain a raging Latina girl who was yelling in Spanish so quickly that no one understood.

She approached the girl and furious came into her view.

"Calm down." She spoke in a tone almost gentle. The Latin seemed to listen and relaxed on the guys' arms, stopping to debating. "Drop her." She spoke coldly to the boys and they promptly obeyed. "Now what the hell is all this?"

"Rachel, this crazy woman attacked me!" Finn gave way to a soft and mournful tone.

"Quiet Finn, I'm not talking to you." Rachel snapped. "So?" Asked for Latin that looked at her and then looked at the floor.

"He was coming to talk to you, and I said that you weren't interested. And he ..." Santana stopped and looked at Finn with disdain.

"And he?"

"He told me to stay away from you, Then I was supposed to stop pretending to be your friend, because I'm a whore." She spat the last words.

"I see." Rachel said rolling her eyes. "Come on San. We have to go to class." Rachel pulled Santana's wrist to her own locker. "And you're an ass." She spoke to Finn and the both girls withdrew. "He's a moron, San. I don't like violence, but thank you for protect me. I'm so sorry that he called you a whore, you're not a whore. Brittany always told me that you were protective but I never imagined you would be to me."

"You're my friend." Santana said simply. And that phrase made Rachel's day.

The rest of the day was strangely quiet. Rachel had lunch with Santana because Quinn wanted to talk to Brittany about dance routines and the Latin wasn't in the mood for that.

Just when Rachel came into home, her cell phone began to ring loudly on the dinner table. What made her and her aunts look at the phone curiously.

"Then who is?" Marie asked seeing Rachel frown to ID.

"I don't know." And after then she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Rachel?" She was more confused when she identified the voice.

"Quinn?"

"Oh, good, I thought Brittany had given me the wrong number." Quinn said after sighing.

"Yes, numbers are confusing to her ..." Rachel said simply gestured warning that she would be in the living room. "Why do I owe the honor?" She spoke in a neutral tone.

"Are you okay?" Quinn snapped out of nothing.

"Excuse me?"

"Santana told me that Finn was stalking you, then. Are you okay?" The question made Rachel get confusing again.

"I'm fine ... But why you care?

"See, I thought a lot this holiday. A lot. And after all the 'baby's drama', and everything else. I concluded that I want my life to be different." Quinn started.

"Do you still is a beautiful and popular cheerleader." Rachel stated the obvious.

"Well, thank you." Quinn said in a shy tone. "For the part where you call me beautiful. Regarding the popular, that one comes along with being the HBIC. But it doesn't mean much for me, at least not anymore." Quinn also spoke shy. "I want to believe that all my thoughts made me someone better, and to show that, I'm calling to see how you are. But ..."

"But ...?"

"But mostly to find out if I still have the chance to be your friend." Quinn said simply. "I know you're friends with Brittany. And that you are getting closer to Santana ... So I thought ..."

"You want to be my friend ...?"

"Well, yes."

"I'm stuck in the twilight zone and I didn't notice."

"So I'm stuck with you because, yes we are having this conversation ..." Quinn talked fun. "Look, you do not have to tell me something now, sleep on it. When you can and when you want, tell me what you think. I can't ask you to forgive everything that already happened, but I want to talk about it... Right?"

"Okay ..." Rachel replied simply. "Bye Quinn."

"Bye Rachel." And she hung up leaving a shocked Rachel still holding her own phone to her ear.

"What the hell just happened?" Rachel told herself.

"What?" Helena had just entered the room looked curious.

"Quinn Fabray just called me, asking how I am, and asked to be my friend and then hang up." Rachel said mechanically. "Strange ..."

"Hey Berry!" Santana spoke seeing Rachel approaching the locker. "Tomorrow, movies. Quinn's house. I, you, she and B. We pick you up at seven." And with that, the Latin turned and left, leaving a very confused Rachel Berry behind.

During the first class she felt a slight vibration in her pocket, where the phone was. Quietly she pulled it out just to see that there was a new message.

**"You're going to Quinn's house, right?" **- B

**"I guess so..." **- R

**"But I didn't know why she invited me" **- R

**"Silly one, she wants to be your friend." **- B

**"Okay, I will go. But if it's go bad I'm leaving." **- R

**"She'll not be mean, but okay, we have a deal." **- B

**"Sanny and I and, catch you in your home at 7-ish. :)" **– B

After that, seven o'clock of the next day practically came out of nowhere. Rachel just noticed that it was practically on top of time with Aunt Marie telling her to get ready. She wore a white v neck shirt, a leather jacket that had won aunt, black jeans and a pair of converse feet.

"Hey, let's go so." She said to B and S how just rang the doorbell.

"You're look very nice, Rachie" Brittany said smiling.

"You too, Britt." The blonde was really beautiful. Brittany wore a loose dark blue skirt and a blue tank top, but in a light tone. The loose hair gave an even more youthful look for the blonde, this awoke in Rachel a great willingness to hug the blonde. Santana wasn't far in the beauty category, the latin girl always been a gorgeous woman, she was in navy blue jeans and a entirely red shirt, her dark hair were firmly trapped in a high ponytail.

"Come on. Quinn hates delays, that maniac, we're already late." Santana barked at the two women. Rachel nodded to her aunts and then followed the couple.

"I never thought Quinn was a time maniacal."

"She is not manic... It's an exaggeration, Sanny. But she really has some anger with no reason delays. In her words ... It does not hurt to be punctual. "Brittany explained quickly to the tiny girl.

In a few minutes the three arrived at a relatively simple house, but extremely beautiful, which was about five blocks from the Rachel's home. In a quick preview, Rachel clearly noticed that there was a cat in the window, the only lighted window of the second floor.

"A cat?" Rachel whispered to Brittany.

"Yeah. Train is her name. A good cat, still a kitty... Sanny and I, gave her as a present to Quinn in her birthday." With this final explanation, Santana pressed the doorbell. An older woman opened the door, she looked at the three girls and smiled widely.

"Goodnight, girls."

"Goodnight Mama F." Santana and Brittany replied.

"That is Rachel." Santana said simply.

"Rachel Berry, very pleased to meet you Mrs. Fabray." Rachel said almost to much politely.

"Well, very nice to meet you too, Rachel. Call me Mama F. or Judy. Whatever you prefer. Now, come in." She said giving passage to the girls. "Quinn's somewhere upstairs, reading or drawing... Either one..." She shrugged. "Go there and let her know that I'm in the kitchen or my room." Brittany nodded and dragged Santana by her hand. Rachel followed obediently behind the two girls going up the stairs.

She was shy, of course. She never had friends in her life or movie nights with anyone other than her's dads or her's aunts. And honestly, her didn't know quite what to expect from Quinn that night. Santana was a random box of surprise but her don't gave to Rachel reason to believe that her would be something more than sarcastic, what was a normal behavior. Already Brittany, she was harmless. Quinn on the other hand, was a box full of surprises. Rachel had never seen her out of Queen Bee's character. So it was scary for the diva.

"Relax Rachie, Qbear is harmless." Brittany said softly, as if explaining something obvious. The diva replication was cut with Santana practically breaking down the bedroom's door. The blonde was lying on her stomach in bed with headphones and a sketchbook in front of her. She jumped in the bed and looking at the three 'invasive' with wide frightened eyes. Within seconds the hazel orbs narrowed Santana.

"You need to learn to knock." Spoke in a cold frustrated tone at the brunette.

"Qbear!" Without giving less time for the blonde answer, the dancer simply jumped on her. Rachel just heard a faint 'oof' leaving the minor girl. Santana was next diva, only chuckled evil, for then throw herself on her girlfriend.

"You are so childish." Rachel sneered at the two friends and saw by her peripheral vision something that caught her attention. "Oh, kitty!" She quickly knelt down and saw the little white cat approaching with her curious big brown eyes. The cat sniffed Rachel's hand that she reached out. It then in a sudden movement threw itself flat on its back and grabbed the brunette's hand with all four feet while gently nibbled her forefinger.

"She likes you." Quinn's voice took Rachel's concentration from the pet. She quickly turned her head toward the bed and smiled slightly to Quinn.

"Cats like me for some reason ... Mister, my aunts' cat, can't see me... And Lord, seems to like me too." Brittany nodded in agreement.

"He really likes... Whenever he sees you, he does happy purrs." The blonde said cheerfully. "It's the first time I see Train doing this..." Brittany said seeing the kitten curling up on Rachel. "She doesn't like many people ..."

"This cat hates me to the bone." Santana added.

"People consider cats as selfish creatures, self-centered and wicked. But in fact they are only individualistic, it isn't necessarily a bad thing. They respect their own limits and curiosities. Cats are fantastic creatures, when they identifying with someone they shows total respect and admiration. But unlike that, they are not to approach and may even despise the person's presence. Usually they just want to be left alone and eventually get used to. In this case it is easier to ignore the cat and let it follow it own pace... "Rachel said quickly. This make Quinn look her curiously.

"So, it is like you." Santana snapped.

"If you look this way, you're like a misunderstood dog."

"Did you just call me a bitch?" Santana just raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Rachel countered, this made Quinn tensing slightly in bed, as if expecting a bad reaction to Santana.

"You're right." Santana shrugged few seconds later and then laughed. "Relax, Q. I will not kill the hobbit. "

"I didn't think you would."

"You're lying." Brittany said in a dreamy tone, still watching Train interact with Rachel.

"San is a gentle giant." Rachel received only a raised eyebrow. "Live with it."

"Shut up Berry, I can still hit you." When saying that both blondes have given a slap on the shoulders of the latin girl. "What the hell bitches? Stop hitting me!" She muttered. "Geez, you can't even joke anymore." Sneered and then got out of bed, moving away from the two blondes.

"Cute thing!" Rachel dropped of nowhere to Train. The cat just looked up and meowed slightly to the diva, like it's an answer to the woman. Rachel then lifted off the ground and moved closer to Santana, who was sitting on the desk, she pulled the chair and barely had time to sit, since the cat demanding jumped on her lap. "How was your day, Quinn?" Rachel asked just to break the silence of the room.

"It was reasonable ..." Quinn shrugged. "And yours?" Rachel only grumbled saying that had been a good day. The night followed after this exchange, with many tranquility odd moments. Rachel never thought she'd be so relaxed in the three women's presence. Well, two, because Brittany doesn't really counts.

Quinn showed a completely different person from the Rachel's first idea. She was calm, quiet and thoughtful. She spending a lot of time in silence watching Brittany and Santana interacting and trying to start conversations with Rachel.

Despite the attempts, the two girls didn't have much subject then they quickly ran out of conversation, which left on the first time a tense silence, but in a few minutes this turned out into a comfortable silence. Rachel just watched Quinn doodling in her sketchbook while Brittany watched 'Wall-e' in Santana's company. Rachel just spent time watching the blonde, while she petting Train, who was comfortably sleeping on her legs.

**N/A: So, thoughts?**

**I really hope that is the height of what you would like to read ... For being my first solo chapter, in the case without help, I'm insecure about trying to maintain quality. But I felt that it is very unfair of me to leave you all waiting.**

**Please let me know what you think! And what they think should happen now!**

**If you like or dislike and suggestions about writing are welcome.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**N/A: Hello, everyone!**

**I hope you are well, here's a new chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Remembering that all the mistakes are mine and I apologize for them.**

"This isn't happening ..." Rachel muttered to herself uselessly trying to block the man who was talking to her. "This isn't happening." She spoke louder and more firmly, causing the man to stop talking. "I will NOT discuss this with you, especially now."

"Rachel ..." The man tried again.

"No." Snapped. "You destroyed everything I believed. And that disappointment made me lose my focus and my identity for a very long time. I don't lose my focus, or lose myself, I faithfully believe in who I am and keep walking always."

"Rachel ..."

"No, daddy." She cut. "I'll not argue with you or who knows who much else about your divorce. I'm not going home with you or Dad at the end of it all. I'm finally back to being who I am and you will not throw me in the spiral of your almost in end marriage again." Her tone was strangely calm and with a hint of anger what made the man flinch. "You two threw me in this spiral chaos, hoping to, God knows why, that I stand firm. Then came the emotional blackmail. You pushed me so much that I ran away from home! "She shouted the last sentence, which made the glee club that was outside of the room jump in fright. "I freaked out! I don't freaked out in scare, don't let my emotions reached the point where I feel off my own control! I'm an actor for God's sake! That's all because you haven't had the courage to ask for the divorce before everything go to hell! "

"That's enough, young lady!" The man raised his voice which made Rachel momentarily shut up. "You can not judge the end of my relationship this way, it has nothing to do with you."

"Great! So stop trying to drag me goddamn negotiation! I'll not stay with Daddy and much less with you! I'm not an object or a property! I'll stick with my aunts, period! "And with that last explosion the brunette simply left the room slamming the door behind her, she had walked straight across the Glee's members who was eagerly awaiting (the great majority was gossiping and three others were nervous and worried).

"Rachel, please!" Man tried to follow her.

"Bloody hell, leave me alone!" And that was the last phrase that Rachel told her Daddy that day. The man let his shoulders fall disappointed, head bowed and stained of sadness whom was once a hero of his daughter.

"She'll come to you ..." The calm voice of Will arrived to the man.

"She will not ... Besides talent, Rachel has a lot of tenacity and obstinacy. And she is right about many things in all this." He spoke in a sad and gloomy's voice. With one last look at the direction that Rachel went, he sighed deeply and walked away in the opposite direction.

Rachel left the body slowly slipping on the wall next to the bathroom door. She fought to hold back tears, but the sadness of the situation was so desperate that she just let the continuous flow to falling down her face.

"Rachel ..." Santana's soft voice reached Rachel, she just throws herself against the Latin and lets herself cry in reassuring hug that woman was giving her. "I'm sorry, pequeña ..."

"You know, the worst isn't the ending of the marriage ..." she says after a slight sniffle. "I accept the ending of the marriage, what is the most annoying and frustrating of all this is the fact of trying to manipulate me to choose a side ..." The voice muffled by clothing the other girl ended up being easily heard through the empty bathroom. "They are my dads, they are the men who helped me up when I fall, who taught me to dance and sing, they gave me unconditional love and the respect that I have for life. They gave me everything, both. Wasn't only one or just another... And they can't demand me to choose a side, simply because they don't want to be together anymore..."

"Is everything all right Rachie, you can be angry and sad ..." Brittany spoke, slowly approaching of the two brunettes. "Why your daddy came at our school today?" She tried to ask in the softer tone she can, and even then the only reaction from Rachel was snort slightly for then slowly move away from the Latin's body.

"They are making the divorce for the simple's route, both signed the papers since they are legally married ... And now they are dividing the property, furniture, cars, places, all this ... He wanted me to go on negotiation to choose who I would be or if they will share the custody... Anything like that ... "She spoke frustrated. "I'm going in with a emancipation request..." She uttered softly.

"You think this is really necessary, Rachel?" Santana asked in a low voice.

"I think it's more necessary for them than for me. I can't stay in the middle of them, coming and going from one house to another. Next year I want to be in New York, you know... And I'm so close to getting thris first steps of my dream... I need to be well that everything works as it should ... They need to be good, without me." Santana and Brittany looked at each other and in a silent conversation, and then helped Rachel to stabilize on their feet and go out of the bathroom. Within minutes they were proceeding toward the Rachel's car.

Rachel was fine, emotionally drained, but well. She understood that the situation wasn't something that was new or different to most young people. In her own opinion she considered herself someone who was keeping well. She hated the idea of having their dads separated, but she understood that individual happiness was affected by their unhappy marriage. And accepted that they had to be happy to be away from each other. It was like trying to have two planets trying orbiting together in opposite directions, a collision was inevitable if he continued like that.

It had been a few days since the situation with his Daddy. She took a deep breath and went into the WMHS. Outside was a heavy and thick's rain on and she really thought she should have stayed in bed during the day. Her gut was telling her that something would go wrong that day. But not wanting to raze the perfect record, she swallowed the runaway's instinct and moved on. Rachel Berry wasn't a runaway.

She passed safely through much of the morning, but the inevitable happened. She was going smoothly for the Biology class when she saw two large figures, holding two large red cups, smiling wickedly at her. The brunette gulped and prepared physically, put the backpack back of the body to prevent even more mess, took a deep breath and waited for the cold and petrifying's 'splash' , arrive.

She clearly heard the sound of cold liquid hitting against the skin. However, she didn't feel the skin burning, the spine-tingling and discomfort of clothes been soaked. No, she just listened to all the hall make suprised's sounds and as if they holding their breath. In concluding that she was no longer the target, Rachel quickly opened her eyes just for that they would be even more wide open in surprise and shock.

In front of her was a very soaked, in a strange mix of purple and orange on the skin, hair and clothes. Santana Lopez. The Latina had her eyes closed, still suffering from the icy impact against her hot skin. She ran her hands slowly over her eyes until it was safe to open them. The brown orbs narrowed to visualize the two men, who were petrified and still holding the cups.

"Run." She said in a deadly tone, the two boys threw the cups to the floor and did exactly what she commanded, ran as if the four apocalypse's horsemen were in their back. When they are gone away from the farthest corner of the hallway, Santana spun around and stared at Rachel. "Are you okay?" Asked in a soft, non-standard for the Latina.

"I'm fine? I'M FINE? Are you nuts? "Rachel barked. "Let's clean you up soon! You must be freezing! "In a move completely nonstandard, Rachel pulled Santana by the hand to your locker, grab the emergency kit, and then to the first bathroom he found. "Get out!" Ordered to a bunch of students who were in the bathroom, the group looked her like she was possessed. "NOW" The scream seemed to do the job, because about eight students left practically galloped out the door.

"You know, it's not the first time that I get that shit in my face. But for some reason I had forgotten how painful it was ... "Santana started talking after several minutes of awkward silence, where Rachel took the opportunity to wash her hair. "I was never able to apologize for everything I caused you ..." She spoke softly, as if ashamed, what made Rachel freeze in place and stop what she was doing.

"Santana ... This is unnecessary ... "

"It is necessary." The tallest snapped. "I treated you like a piece of shit for a long time, names, nicknames, things thrown at you, treated you like shit and you have the right to hear the reason why." At that moment the Latina was already with her hair wrapped in a towel and looked at Rachel with sorrowful eyes. "I never liked to treat you badly, but I think I like Quinn, I felt ... Threatened by you ... She has her own reasons, but I. I'd get angry at you, being so faithful to yourself, while I was struggling to accept myself ... "She sighed. "I hurt you trying accept myself and decreasing you to make me feel better. And I want to apologize, I truly apologize to you for all hurt I did to you..."

"I already forgave you, San ..." Rachel said with tears in her eyes. "You held me yesterday, let me cry on you, consoled me and took me home. I would not let that happen if I had not forgiven you. You called me friend and I knew at that moment that it was true and you felt sorry for everything that happened between us." Rachel smiled slightly. "It does not matter. It's in the past. And, yes, the past can hurt. But from the way I see it, you can Either run from it, or learn from it." She smiled sweetly. "And you chose to learn from it."

"Did you just quote Lion King on me?" Asked arching an eyebrow in amusement.

"Geez, I really didn't expect you to take it..." Rachel replied embarrassed.

"I'm in love with Brittany for five years, we're officially together less than a year. But I know her since we were little, I pay attention to details ... I saw Lion King more times than you can imagine, so many times I know the lines by heart." Santana quickly explained with a shrug.

"I'll give a chance for Quinn explain..." Rachel says a little before they leave the bathroom and the phrase make Santana smile.

Rachel slowly went into the auditorium, she had asked Santana to tell Quinn that she would like to talk to the blonde. It wasn't a long time since the friend's request, less than two weeks. When she entered the room, she saw Quinn sitting on the edge of the stage with a book in hand. The concentrated gaze and hair, a bit longer than they were when cut, falling lightly against her face, covering the beautiful hazel eyes..

Rachel allowed herself to observe the blonde enjoying that she was distracted. Quinn was physically identical to what she has always been, Rachel thought maybe there was a slight change in the bust's size, but she wasn't arrested at that particular observation. For the diva, the cheerleader was still the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. The delicate face, well shaped body created by exercise, but what Rachel thought mostly captivating was the mystery's air around the blonde.

If she really stopped to think, she knows nothing about the blonde. Deeply or simply about her personality. Quinn wore social's masks well placed as it was confusing to try to understand what was going on in her mind. Rachel had a glimpse when the pregnancycame. But Quinn has always done her best to avoid everyone. Another thing that intrigued Rachel was how the Unholy Trinity's friendship worked.

She breathed deeply for a moment and then started walking towards Quinn. When are missing a short distance between the two girls, the blonde looked up and focused on Rachel. The brunette slowly saw a smile appear on her pink's lips. She felt her breath hitching a little, but she chose to ignore what this could mean.

"Hello, Quinn."

"Rachel, I was happy to know that you wanted to talk to me ... I hope it's good news?" She asked, her voice was little insecure.

"Why did you do all that?" Rachel dropped the bomb early, to the conversation flowed properly they would have to put stones in the past and this meant answers.

"I don't have how explain everything without being brutally honest, Rachel ... I acted like I acted, because I grew up in a home where everyone said that people like you and your fathers were monsters ... It isn't a good excuse, but an explanation. I didn't grow up in a place with love as you ... My mother lowered her head for a long time and to see herself in an abusive marriage used alcohol to running away from problems. My father besides preaching absurdities, used fear and even strength to force my sister and I to become what he wanted." Quinn said without blinking, as if she had rehearsed that line for some time. Rachel looked shocked trying to get the whole meaning of speech.

"Quinn..."

"On one hand I have been thrown out of home and giving my baby up for adoption was good. It made me see that all the sexist-homophobic discourse was stupid. It was easier for me to treat you bad that he doesn't treat you badly. In his distorted view I put you in your miserable's place, so he didn't need to do anything else ... "Quinn sighed. "I'm sorry ..."

"I..." She cleared her throat trying to get the node that was there. "I just wanted an explanation ... Santana made it clear that she had different reasons for her act as you did. And I was thinking that these reasons were... Now I see that you have been a victim... Coming from her own home, a so great hatred how this..." Rachel shook her head slightly. "You are someone incredibly strong, Quinn. I want to try this friendship. I can't say I trust you, yet, but I'm on track. I would like to meet you..." The blonde just smiled.

Rachel went home with a frown with the thoughts. She really didn't understand how anyone could be like Russel Fabray, she understood that there was prejudice, but do harm to his own daughter was a totally abstract concept for the diva. She came home slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible. Staying running aimlessly, she had come home much later than planned and she feared her's aunts' reaction.

"I see you decided to show yourself up." Helena's soft voice was present in the living room. "I was starting to come up with plans to find you..." Helena stopped talking when she start analyze Rachel's state. The girl was physically well, but Helena saw that the girl was emotionally exhausted and had some shadow covering her. The blue eyes penetrated slowly the young woman, trying in vain to make eye contact.

"Rachel ..." She tried to call her gently, but this only served to put the young even more inside the shell that she was. "Look at me." She demanded with the voice still soft. When the browns eyes met the blues, Helena felt her heart tighten. The unfallen tears stained the beautiful and sad's brown eyes." Rachel... Come here..." The oldest just walked in strides and wrapped her arms around the slim figure of her niece.

The tenderness hug was enough for the younger let emotions take over. She spent so much time mulling over the conversation with Quinn, trying to understand all the nuances of what she learned today. Trying to figure out why her sixth sense was saying that there were more details that Quinn hadn't said. Emotionally and mentally she was exhausted and just the comfort afforded by her family could take the weight that was upon her. She left the hug consume all negative emotions, anchoring herself in Helena. Rachel had complete trust in the woman and knew she would hold both physically and emotionally, no matter what.

"It's going to be all right, honey. I'm here ... Shh ... It's going to be all right..." Helena continued speaking comfort's words to the girl that made the weeping slowly turn into mild tremors and the flood of tears become scarce.

"Hey, love, where are...?" Marie abruptly entered in the room some time later and just frowned toe scene that was in front of her. Her wife and Rachel were on the couch, both were lying. Rachel slept peacefully with her head on the woman's chest and one arm on the woman's stomach, clinging tightly to her aunt's shirt. Helena was just pat the mass of brown hair. She just looked at her wife and gave a sad and downed smile to the another.

"What happened?" The older brunette asked in a low and worried tone, she had approached and sat beside the couch, on the floor.

"I have no idea ... She came in and collapsed in tears, it took me a long time to get it to come down to the couch. And then when she lay, she just fall asleep. "

"Do you think it has something to do with the divorce?"

"I think not ... Both Hiram as LeRoy don't longer came in contact... But something definitely happened..." Helena let out a deep breath. "She'll be okay, baby? She really has to be fine..." Her wife's broken voice made Marie stand up in a kneeling position and lean her forehead against the side of the another woman's head.

"She'll be fine." Spoke with conviction, a conviction that she hadn't, but that what Helena needs to hear. The black-haired woman slowly breathed the unique Marie's perfume, this and the calm and steady artist's breathing made all the concerns on her mind slowly fade away.

"She needs to go to bed, she will have class tomorrow..." Marie agreed with an uh-hum, however made no attempt to move. "Baby..." With a sigh of mild protest the brunette gave a light kiss against her wife's forehead and stood up. She braced herself to wake her niece, but was stopped by a Helena's movement.

"And how do you plan to take her to bed, without her waking up?" She asked gently rolling green eyes in amusement.

"I've always been very good on carrying some brunette to bed." Helena replied fun and maneuvered against the body's own and carried her niece to bed.

"You're thinking too fast for their own good." Marie replied with cheeks flushed slightly, following in the footsteps of her wife to Rachel's room. When they got to the room the brunette pulled the covers to her wife accommodate their's niece against the pillows. Rachel still sleeping sighed and snuggled down against the soft pillows. Helena pulled the blankets against the young and then reached for her own brunette.

"Come on ..." The brunette has accepted the outstretched hand and went slowly out of the room. As they passed through the door they heard a meow coming down a few meters ahead. Both women looked at the cat which was much quieter than normal, the cat meowed again and continued in the same position.

"Take care of her, Mister." Marie said to the cat. This meowed again and went into the room, it was with the door half open.

"Sometimes I think that cat understands you."

"Of course he understands." Blue eyes met green and dark just arched an eyebrow. "What is going on, do not what I say, dork!" Marie gave a light slap against the woman's shoulder.

The unholy trinity slowly walked in the school's corridors. Rachel hadn't shown up the day before and that day none of the three girls shared classes with the diva, so they didn't know if the brunette had really gone.

"She never misses classes." Santana dropped what the three thought.

"Something happened ..." Brittany nodded and added with her girlfriend.

"The day before yesterday we talked ... But I have no news since she left and said she was going straight home ... "Three pairs of eyebrows furrowed with the end of the sentence. The trio went slowly to the choir room, they had checked the auditorium, without success.

When approaching the room they heard coming out of slow piano chords, the three approached, Santana and slowly pushed the door open, until the Rachel's figure appeared.

_'Don't wanna wait 'til tomorrow_

_Why put it off another day?_

_One more walk through problems_

_Build up, and stand in our way. oh_

_One step ahead, one step behind it_

_Now you gotta run to get even_

_Make future plans don't dream about yesterday, hey!_

_Come on turn, turn this thing around'_

Rachel's well-trained ears caught breath sounds coming from the door, she stopped playing abruptly and turned her head toward the door, praying that it wasn't Finn. But seeing the three girls she let out a slowly sigh and a briefly smile, returning her gaze to the piano. When they didn't seeing any movement on brunette's part to return to play, the latina guided the other two women into the room.

"Rachie, are you okay?" Brittany tried to break the silence, but the only response she had was a shake of shoulders.

"Rachel ..." Quinn started only to be cut off by the diva's voice.

"When you're growing up, you see many families undoing. Some people, like Noah, don't has his father, another like Kurt, don't had his mother. You fell sorry for them, when you is little you barely can understand what's going on. But you notice, that this is bad enough to you fell sorry for the person. I never had stopped to think how painful it's lose someone, or a life that you had. The divorce will be completed by the end of next week. The negotiation meeting will be made tomorrow and I finally managed to fulfill my desire to not be present. And this didn't give me a bit of relief, as I thought it would. Actually this made me realize how real is the end of their relationship, my family, as I know..." Quinn frowned on receiving this new wave of information, Santana and Brittany were irreducible about telling what was going on so she had stopped asking. "But now I have a chance to really put a stone on it, I concluded that the divorce should not interfere with my relationship with any of them really." All three nodded in agreement. "But I still wonder, I was no longer living with any of them, can actually destroy everything..." Rachel sighed and then fell silent again. The trio did not really know what to say. Brittany, still confused, just got up and approached the diva, she slowly put her arms over her singer's shoulders, pulling her into a stranger and very comforting hug.

"I'm sorry Rachie ... It's going to be everything okay ... "

Several minutes passed and the four girls were the only ones in the choir room. A strangely comfortable silence hung over the quartet. Not that Santana wanted to break the silence, or that Quinn knew what to say. The other blonde, was a thought away of what happened there a long time, thinking about random topics that your brain was playing.

After ten minutes the rest of Glee was appearing, Rachel was already out of the piano and sat in the front row in the center seat. Since Quinn, Santana and Brittany were in the row behind Rachel, occupying three seats to the left side of the singer. When all occupied their seats all members awaiting Mr. Shue solve appear.

"I'll buy a fucking clock for this man!" Santana barked her place. "His Punctuality it sucks." Everybody internally agrees.

"Hello everybody!" William entered the room with a big smile that was slowly dying when confronted with the deafening silence in the room. "What is happening?"

"We were discussing the theory, that you have been abducted by the mother ship these horrible jackets." Santana scoffed and William just looked with some grief.

"So." Began again. "Mercedes, as you asked, I will give a chance to the sectional this year. The solo is yours! "Spoke cheerfully.

"What?" Rachel said in a sharp tone.

"Come on Rachel, you have to give a chance to others ..." William tried to stop the possible attack of girl.

"If you want to destroy our damn chances." Rachel spoke in a low tone. The curse made everyone look.

"Rachel."

"No 'Rachel' me. I'm not stupid or mediocre. I'm a star and my talent is one of the few things I'm proud. I know sing, better than most here. And that's not just because I'm talented." Spoke the talented making quotes with her fingers. "But because I strive longer than anyone here. I train, I go the extra classes I and commitment. I'm by far the best chance."

"Hey! Stop being a diva! "Mercedes began.

"Stop being a treacherous bitch and then we have a agreement. Going to Mr. Shue behind my back." Rachel countered in a cold tone and stood up turning to the black woman. "You Mercedes, has everything to be a great singer. But no discipline, or sufficient attitude for be what is needed to be a winning." Rachel sneered again. "Honestly I see few people actually trying in this place, Brittany and Mike are only of the few that I see training outside time, Kurt is one that deserves that solo much more than you Mercedes." She turned back to William. "Destroying the chances of we going to regional is your choice. But if we lose the Sectionals because of a weak soil, I'm out. I do not need Glee to get into any college, my GPA just assures me a scholarship. So, think well." And with that the young left out the door.

**N/A: Remember: it's not just followers that make me happy, let me know what you think! Give me reviews! ;D**

**N/2: Hey guys! I want to apologize to you all.**

**Explaining what happened in this chapter. I'm Brazilian and my native language is Portuguese. Then I write the chapters in Portuguese and I go gradually passing to English, however, this time I did this in a hurry because I didn't want to let anyone waiting. It happened that I left a few pieces without translating. But now it now fixed and I will do everything possible so that doesn't happen again! :)**

**Thank you, BonesFABERRY, for letting me know it happened :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**N/A: Any mistake are my own fault. I hope all you enjoy this chapter. :)**

"Did you know that Barbra has always been identified with minorities?" Rachel said to the girl who had come in through the door." I joined the Glee dividing by that same idea. Just as I'm in the LGBTS' club. I believe in small things, and even with so much faith. I never be so disappoint, with something that I love, like Glee makes me sad. I really understand that Mr. Shue wants to give chances to other people. But I still believe in democracy, I believe that there should be a competition and the best wins the solo, in a fairly way. And that person isn't necessarily me." She sighed and the another girl took this opportunity to get closer, sitting beside her.

"Why didn't you spoken it?" She asked her voice calm. "That you would like a competition for the solo?"

"We're in Glee how long Quinn, two years or something?" The blonde just nodded. "And the only time they listen to anything I say is when I do something radical. The truth is that no one supports me there. It's a giant egos' clash, a dispute that if I hit from the front, I'll only hurt myself. So I'd rather freak out to try to bend Mr. Shue."

"Rachel, you're the most talented singer in the school." The blonde smiled sweetly.

"You're sweet." Rachel smiled back which made the blonde blush slightly.

"Rachel, please come back to Glee. We need you ... "She tried to ask without sounding that was begging.

"I'm going back to Glee." The blonde grinned. "But not yet." Seeing the confused look of the blonde, the brunette continued. "Next week, Glee will have a presentation at a cultural festival, which I arranged, remember?" She nodded again. "You are going to sing without me. And since this would be my solo. It probably passed or will pass to Mercedes. And I know she does not have the vocal range that I have, Quinn. That should be enough for her to understand what I mean by their lack of engagement with the music."

"Your little vixen!" Quinn can only laugh with the brunette's reasoning. Rachel could be extremely vindictive when she wanted, but this time, she had just used the situation as a strategy. "Do you plan to subjugate Mercedes, to have your post back!" She let out another laugh. "Santana will be so proud."

"I do what I can to please Santana." Rachel said sarcastic.

"But you'll come back, right?" Rachel just nodded. "I'm happy, I thought it would make me beg ..."

"Oh Quinn ..." Rachel said in a slightly lower tone and with a smile in the lips, that Quinn would call malicious. "I would never make a beautiful woman like you, begging to get something from me." And with that the diva stood up, turn out and pulled away from the young blonde, who was with her mouth ajar and with red cheeks.

The Culture Festival not long in coming. And with it came Rachel, sitting in the front row just waiting for the 'things going odd' how would her grandmother says. She knew as a matter of fact that the club had no time to change the songs or even Mercedes had a fully acquainted with the music's nuances. Wouldn't be a total failure, just one enough to put Mercedes in her place.

Rachel wasn't usually so revengeful, she was actually really sweet and concerned about most people. But in her point view, when you play with a nature's force that the idea was something wrong would happen. And at that time she wasn't the sweet and gentle Rachel Berry, but the Diva, champion since she was eight months old. And nobody, absolutely nobody, fidgeted to the Rachel's shining future.

A few minutes after Rachel comfortably seat against the chair she saw a man start the presentations. There were several groups, one country, one a failed attempt of a rock band and then Glee. Rachel can tell they really tried. But the team was unbalanced. Without a leader on stage, they didn't know which way to go and messed up the choreography, even with Brittany and Mike's attempts to fix the mess. Mercedes did exactly what Rachel thought, she'd tried to sing the solo. But the woman's powerful voice didn't have a third of the vocal flexibility and malleability that Rachel had. She had a powerful voice, true, able to reach great highs, but lacked the ability to bend her own voice to achieve intermediate tones and pleasant harmonics to hear. At the end of the presentation, all members of Glee were disappointed and disillusioned with their own yields.

Seeing this as her opportunity, Rachel raised up from her chair and walked into a slow pace into the group direction.

"I told you so." Spoke in a controlled tone. Quinn, Santana and Brittany just smiled for the diva.

"We have failed as a duck trying to fly, Rachie." Brittany started with a tone between sad and disappointed.

"I'm sorry Britt..." She spoke in a tone particularly sad, she knew the for the blonde usually cheerful, goes wrong in a presentation made her really sad. The diva approached the taller woman and gently put her arms around the dancer's waist, giving a reassuring hug.

"You knew this would happen." Finn disdain, or tried to disdain.

"Of course. Without me, you are without strong leadership. I may have many flaws, Finn Hudson. But I'm not stupid. I know my group. I know each one of you artistically. You, Mr. Shue, underestimate me too much." She pointed to the man. "If you stop being so arrogant about everything, probably we would have won the regional last year. But you try to do everything be yourself and fail. No one can do anything be they own." Rachel dropped. "Well, I didn't come here just to brag of being correct, again." Rachel rolled her eyes. "You want to go my home? They want to know you 'right'." Rachel asked for the three friends. Brittany promptly jumped cheerful and agreed, Santana just shrugged and Quinn nodded hesitantly. She was the only of the three who had no idea who they were.

"Quinn, you will really like Rachie's Auntl! She's amazing!" Rachel just smiled at Brittany's joy, without knowing exactly who she was talking about.

"My car is parked there." She pointed out.

"Wait. You're telling me that you are seriously taking the unholy trinity to your house?" Kurt let out slightly acute. "They made your life a living hell!"

"My personal life and my friendships don't have nothing to do with you, Kurt. Or with anyone of you. For your information, they are my friends and I invite my friends to come where I want they." Rachel snapped in an angry tone, people got too much involved in her life.

"You REALLY need to stop moving." All four girls heard when they approaching the front door. Rachel just raised an eyebrow in doubt and searched the front door key in her pocket. "Helena stop moving!" Marie voice sound frustrated and Rachel just drop a laugh.

"But it hurts."

"Stop whining." When the girls entered the room, they saw Marie looking at her wife's arm with watchful eyes.

"What is going on?" Rachel amused voice broke the strange situation.

"Your aunt tried to kill herself." Marie replied, and only gained a frown of her niece.

"It's just a cut!" Marie only looked suspicious. "And I hit my head ..." Helena grumbled.

"Now, I'll finish this bandage and you stop whining!" Marie ordered her voice firm and Helena just mumbled something that sounded like 'crazy woman'. "Did you say something?" Marie barked to another, internally in fun.

"No."

"Good," replied Marie.

"Good," Helena mimicked. With a simple movement of the wrist the artist put medicine in the wife's arm. "JESUS WOMAN" The cry of Aunt, made Rachel just fall into laughter. "And what the hell are you laughing to?" Helena barked and then pouted. "It hurts like a bitch."

"How much drama." Rachel said between laughs. "When you stop to kill each other, I brought guests." With that the two women took their eyes on Helena's arm in a jump and focused on the other three girls.

"Oh, hello there." Marie smiled widely. "I've come to you soon, just have to finish here, with this big baby." She took the bandages and looked at his wife. "Lose pout, love. You will not gain anything from me. ".

"You're mean." She spoke the her wife.

"But you love me anyway." Marie replied in a soft tone. "Ready." She spoke a few minutes later.

"How did you cut yourself, changing a light bulb?" Brittany dropped out of nowhere and received a slight nudge from Santana.

"Oh, Brittany, this woman is able to kill herself easily." Marie said in a joke tone.

"If the damn lamp of your studio had not burned, I'd probably be intact." Helena countered what make Marie laugh lightly. "The ladder fell and I fell on the remains of materials it ..." She pointed to her wife. "She, use to make sculptures. Furthermore, as I would guess that the ladder would fall?" She spoke grumpy.

"Luckily you have hard head. Do not mind girls, she's cranky because she got hurt." Marie rolled her eyes. "By the way, I'm Marie and this is Helena." The other woman only snorted and waved to the youths.

"This is Quinn and Santana." Rachel presented. The two girls just waved back.

About forty minutes later the four girls are sitting at the kitchen table while Helena cooked something for everyone eat.

"Rachel, Are you not vegan?" Santana asks to see that in front of Rachel had a chicken sandwich.

"I started getting sick, from lack of various vitamins present in meat and milk..." Rachel started. "And I couldn't keep getting sick always, my doctor claimed that supplementation wouldn't be enough and that I had to change my diet. So I did. I try to avoid animal foods every day, but at least three times a week I eat meat, eggs and dairy foods. Not to mention that vegan's life is high cost " She explained quickly and Santana just nodded in agreement.

"It's all right with you in this situation? Do you support PETA, right?" Quinn asked worried and Rachel thinks that was really sweet that she remembered this fact.

"I'm not happy, but I can't help the animals if I'm sick all the time. Now I am campaigning with local NGO to help homeless animals ... It's what I'm able to do..." Rachel spoke in a almost confident tone, she was sad about having to change her diet but it was something necessary for her own health. Quinn just smiled in acceptance, understand what the young meant.

"You help homeless' pets?" Brittany spoke almost agitated.

"Yes, mainly dogs and cats that have been abandoned or born in the street."

"Can I help you, Rachie?" The blonde said almost jumping from the chair.

"Uh ... I don't know if is the best idea, Britt..." Rachel started hesitant, but the blue eyes were sad and Santana just looked to her confused. "Most of the animals arriving at the NGO, have need vet support, are hurt or with too much scared to simply have physical contact with people..." She quickly explained. "I can't promise anything, Britt, but I'll see if I can fit you in pups' sector..."

"And what do you do there?" Santana asked in a quiet voice, preventing the joy explosion from her girlfriend. Marie and Helena just exchanged happy looks, was good to see her niece interacting with people of her age who were really interested on her.

"I help in the animals' rehabilitation. When they emerge from more radical surgeries, they need someone who can control their emotions so they don't absorb nervous energy and become anxious or aggressive. In some cases the vet and I, remake bandages, apply medicines and encourage the animal to exercise and socialize with others... It's a grueling job but ends up turning into something I'm very proud, especially when they leave the NGOs and find a home." The diva said in a dreamy voice. "It's a shame that I can only go once or twice a month ..."

"You're impressive..." Quinn dropped without thinking and when she realizing all the eyes are upon her, she became absurdly red.

"And you're very sweet." Rachel smiled lovingly at the girl. The blonde looked at her and let out a tiny smile. What the two girls didn't see was the two couples from the table, exchanging glances with each other and smile to notice what was going on between the two girls.

Rachel walked peacefully through the halls of WMHS apparently have an angry Santana Lopez kicking everyone made her immune to bullies. At a certain moment, Rachel swore to have seen Dave Karofsky cringe in a locker and try to hide himself from the diva.

Not that she thought it was bad, in fact, after one week from the Culture Festival, Rachel was feeling really comfortable with the Unholy Trinity, even she thought that this a funny name, was oddly consistent with the three girls' attitude. During that time some things happened. Finn came back to look at Rachel with a puppy sad eyes' face, Puck was strangely wanting to talk with the diva, something that she avoided at all costs, and most interesting of all, Quinn had returned to Cheerios. In the Sue's words: 'Q was no longer a pregnant bitch and fake boobs put more fear that order in the squad.'. Meanwhile, Rachel discovered that Santana really hated being the Cheerios' captain, which in her conception Quinn had much flair for by the squad in order with just a glance, while Santana had to scream and threaten, and this really was a waste of energy .

For the diva was weird seeing the trinity together again in their red uniforms, sinfully short. Not that she would complain, the three girls were simply a very good view to have, when they walked in the hallways. Rachel noted that without the fury from Santana and Quinn directed at her, she understood the boys' fascination from the three girls. Quinn was a complete mystery wearing the ice mask, Santana and her attitude were frightening, but strangely fascinating and Brittany, well she broke the bad attitude, adding in the mixture, a pure sweetness.

By being so caught up in her own mind, Rachel didn't see Finn coming with a grin at her. And when the young finally noticed the football player, she simply was without an escape route.

"Why did you give a chance for Santana and Quinn, and none for me?" He asked with a sweet voice that he could.

"Because I wanted to?" Rachel tried to rebut.

"They are just using you Rachel." Finn snapped.

"We really are not going to have this conversation." Rachel cut. "You do not know them."

"Quinn lied to me about the baby!" He barked.

"Thank God I can't get her pregnant then." Rachel spoke in contempt and it made him confused for a moment.

"What?" He began to think and then gave up. "They will only hurt you." He came back to the point.

"Like you?" This disarmed him.

"Rachel ..."

"No. We're done. And that's final. You will not manipulate me like you did all the other times. Besides I have noticed your game, I'm not willing as of the last times. I understand you, I really understand. But you are weak to be with me, you cared more about your own popularity than me, Finn. You made they threw slushies on my face. Made me cry and made me sad. I don't want this again."

"As if the three do something different."

"They do. Brittany is the sweetest person on Earth, she would do everything and a bit more to make me smile. Santana take her own clothes to help me, comforts me when I'm sad and protects me. And Quinn ... "

"It's a whore." He cut her off. Rachel in reflex slammed her hand against the man's face.

"Never say that again." She spoke coldly when the boy put his hand to his face, internally she really regretted beaten. "Quinn is the most intriguing and sweet person that I've had the chance to meet in my life. She is like an unsolved puzzle, where every day I found a new piece and find myself worshiping meet her. You, Finn didn't even scratching the cover, to whether then really know who Quinn really is. She went through many many things in her short life and I will defend her. I'll defend the three with all I have, against any one." With that last sentence, the brunette simply pushed the man and left with the best storm that she can take in so little time.

Finn frustrated her. Now she noticed how frustrating the man was. He could in the future be a decent guy. But right now, how he is, was simply frustrating. Because he preferred hurt others to protect any one. And for a while the diva do accepted those characteristics from him, the diva in some aspect she loved the boy, because she thought of him as a gentle giant. But as they things happened she noted herself sad and in a wrong relationship.

Rachel was sitting in the stands, patiently waiting the three girls leave the Cheerios' practice. She barely saw a tall figure approaching, she only noticed when the man sat down beside her.

"You were right ..." He started and Rachel looked confused.

"Noah?"

"About Glee, hell, about everything. You rarely wrong." He shrugged. "You are the only person who calls me like that, did you know?"

"Is your name ..." She frowned, still confused.

"When we were little, we were friends. I remember that I spent a long time with you and your dads. And I really loved spending my time with you. Rachel, you never treated me differently because I didn't have my father, actually ... "

"I told you that you could be my brother, because I had two dads ..." Rachel finished the sentence and the man smiled.

"So I change, I became Puck and started treating you differently and you told me that sooner or later I'd regret it and you would be waiting for me. It's later now..." He talked remained serious. "And I need to know, I still have my Jew-sister?"

"Noah..."

"You don't have to answer me now. I really want us have back the friendship we shared, and I hurt when you ignore and mistreat you and I know it. Give me a opportunity to prove that I want this friendship back." He pleaded with sad eyes. Rachel took a deep breath and focused on the field where the Cheerios was running. She thought for a long moment. It had been a few years that she and Noah had been away, the boy was her first real friend. But then he changed, became Puck and ignored her and treated her strangely. The diva slowly deepened over the music, the boy became a badass and they just lost contact.

"Why now?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"Because I should have done this a long time." He replied softly. "And with the baby I noticed how important is to keep the most beloved people around and I missed you." He spoke seriously. Rachel honestly thought he would cry. So Un-Puck ...

"I need to think Noah... Okay? "

"Yeah. I'll prove to you that I want this." He said getting up and moved away from Rachel so stealthily how came.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Santana's voice broken the diva's concentration. She slowly focused her eyes on the latina and sighed.

"Strange things are happening." She shrugged. The latina frowned and sat next to the diva.

"Strange things like?" She instigated.

"Finn, Noah ... It's weird."

"Finn is an idiot. And Puck, what did he want with you?"

"We grew up together, did you know?" The other denied. "We spend almost all our childhood together. We lived near at that time, so we spent almost day together. He was my friend." Santana was surprised but not demonstrated, just let her friend continues." And then we entered into high school and everything changed, he became Puck, ignore me and mistreat me. And I moved on. Today he said he wanted to be my friend again, he missed me. And Noah was exactly what I remembered, the nice guy, who speaking honestly with me..." Santana again was confused by the Puck's description, she didn't know him like that." Puck is the mix of all the features that Noah hated his father. And he, Noah, never treat anyone badly or hurt someone. But Puck is all he most hated in his father, the spiteful man, nasty, perverted and manipulative. He became from someone protector, gentle, supportive and who loved so much his family who would die to see her mother's smile, to Puck." Rachel sighed. "And he wants to go back to being my friend, and I don't know what I want to do..." With a long sigh, Rachel just felt Santana's hand bind with her hand in a comforting touch.

If someone told to her, that her week was going so strange, she wouldn't believed. Saturday cames, and the four girls were in Brittany's home, accommodated in pairs on each one large ouch that was in the basement. Watching one of the many Disney's movies that blonde was a fan. Santana was accommodated against the thighs of his girlfriend sleeping. And somehow, Quinn and Rachel ended up on the same couch, sharing a blanket.

Rachel felt the blonde's feet slowly graze against her's feet. The diva tried to understand why she felt chills every time the blonde touched her skin. But she really couldn't put a finger on what was it. Attraction? Quinn was not difficult from someone to be attracted to. She was beautiful, smart, sweet and had a certain stubbornness that pushed Rachel to the right direction. Rachel looked away from the screen to the girl. She had a neatly pale skin, delicate face, hazel eyes was totally magnetizing, Rachel could get lost trying to understand those eyes. The full and pink lips. The slender neck and possibly very soft, Rachel felt an urge to simply nibble the skin under the jaw of the blonde.

When she have that last thought the brunette's eyes widened and she tried to get away as fast as possible from the definitely attractive blonde. With one wrong move diva simply fell out of the couch.

When she have that last thought the brunette's eyes widened and she tried to get away as fast as possible from the definitely attractive blonde. With one wrong move the diva simply fell out of the couch.

"Oh my god Rachel! Are you okay? "The blonde jumped off the couch behind the diva what that made the brunette even more panicked.

"And, I'm ... I'm fine." The stuttering was so outside Rachel's norm, that made Quinn look her confused, like as Brittany and a newly awakened. Santana.

"Really? You look like you saw a monster..." Quinn tried again.

"I'm fine." She spoke clearing her throat. "I just need to get some water." She spoke jumping on her feet and heading for the kitchen. The three girls looked at each other very confused.

"I'll behind her ..."

"I will, QBear." Brittany cut her off and then got up and went after Rachel.

'Oh my god, oh my god! I can't be attracted to Quinn! I think it's more like an attraction... Doesn't really matter! I can't think like that of my friend! That is totally wrong. Quinn is straight. Or not? God, this is no time for doubting the someone's sexual orientation! I'm having a discussion with my own mind! It's Quinn! The beautiful, attractive, smart and sexy - OW! We stopped right there! '

"You're thinking really loud there." Brittany said of the door, where she was comfortably leaning against the jamb.

"Brittany" The other jumped and turned to the blonde.

"What is going on?" She asked in a calm and sweet tone.

"Nothing."

"Do not lie to me." Brittany snapped as fast as Rachel lied.

"I do not know what is happening to me ..." Rachel said quietly, after several minutes.

"What is going on?" Brittany approached slowly her friend, giving space and demonstrating that the girl could open up to her.

"How did you know that you liked Santana?" Rachel said in a still lower, almost a whisper.

"San?" Brittany frowned. "At first I was just intrigued by her, she was always so aggressive at all in the same time a person so kind to me... We were friends and I did not know what that meant... So I think a year later that I realized she confused me I kissed her, just out of nowhere..." Brittany said with a thoughtful look. "She kiss me back and now, some years later, we're officially together." That just made the brunnete stay even more confusing and look to the blonde with strange look.

"I do not know how I feel about she ..." Rachel said in a sad tone, as she leaned on the counter. "Realizing this was... It was like a speeding train coming right at me and I just tried not divert..." Brittany slowly walked over and stood in front of the diva. "I like her? I'm attracted to her? Or am I confusing things?"The lowest spoke in a depressed tone.

"She?"

"Yes .."

"Are you ..." Brittany thought the best way to put the sentence. "Adverse be attracted to a woman?" The question asked in a gentle way did the diva think seriously.

"I. .." She cleared her throat. "I never thought of that ... Actually this idea was so out of my mind for so long that I never considered that. I always thought woman are beautiful." She shrugged. "But being attracted to or liking or whatever a woman is something new and..."

"Scary ..." Brittany finished for her. "But being scared isn't always a bad thing." She said placing her hand upon Rachel's shoulders. "It's something new and exciting. And you don't have to explore it immediately, Rachie. Take your time to accept what is happening. "And the young woman pulled into a hug.

"I don't want to hurt Quinn ..." Rachel spoke against the blonde's shoulder. "I can not be attracted to her when she really needs me how her friend ... She ... You're so hurt with everything that has happened and I can't talk to her about it ... "

"Why?"

"I'm petrified at the reaction she might have. Even friend advised me ... She may not react well and... And... "

"Rush now. Don't take Quinn how someone prejudiced and homophobic after all. She hide my relationship with San for many months before San want to assume something. Quinn fought with all her strength to keep us both in a dome, out of her father's reach. She isn't prejudiced in any way. Quinn is a person capable of tremendous change shape, but internally she will always be the sweet girl who fights for what she believes and loves. "

"But she can freak out to know that!" Rachel tried to to exalt herself.

"Rachel, you're having a gay panic right now." Brittany cut and automatically the brunette closed her mouth and looked at her friend with wide big brown eyes. "And you grew up in the middle of the gay community."

"When did you become so mature?" Rachel snapped joking and alleviating the tense situation.

"Look, first of all, think about it. And come to some conclusion, no matter how long, just take your time to look into it. And when you decide to talk to Quinn, resolve to talk to her, we will cross that bridge when the time comes, okay? "

"Okay," The diva gave a relieved sigh. "Thanks for being here for me. I do not know what I would do without you in this latest times. "And with that phrase the diva put her arms on the shoulders of the dancer, giving a long, affectionate hug.

"I love you, Rachie."

"I love you too, Britt."

After all this time Quinn was starting to get fidget. Whatever was happening in the kitchen was taking too long. When she got ready to raise up, Santana's voice sounded sure and firm.

"No."

"But ..."

"I said no." She spoke in a normal tone. "If Brittany said she was going, is because she knew that neither of us can solve the situation or deal with it."

"Sant ..." The blonde began to be cut again.

"The two have been friends for a long time, Quinn. And Rachel is so special for Brittany that she gave me an ultimatum. If the love of my life says she will handle the situation, she will handle the situation. "

"Ultimatum?" Quinn chose to ignore the love's declaration and focus on the most important part of the situation.

"I had two options. The first I kept trying Rachel badly and Brittany would put me in the doghouse forever, it simply means that I would be banished to a cold world with no touches." Quinn rolled her eyes. "I mean, even a little touch." The blonde's eyes widened when she noticed the seriousness of the statement. "The other option was that I was friendly with Rachel and accept and understand why I treated her so badly."

"And you chose the second option." Quinn was calling.

"It was an ultimatum. What the hell do you think I would do? "Santana disdain. "Now, let them talk in peace." Quinn sighed heavily.

"I think it's my fault." She spoke slowly.

"How so?"

"I'm very tactile. You know that." Santana agreed. It was a fact, if it was possible to have physical contact, Quinn would be there. She wasn't very words' expressed type, but be prolonged physical contact was the same as having a long conversation with the blonde. She only did this sort of thing when she trust the person. "My feet were touching hers and I was ... rubbing?" With this the latina fell into a long, deep laugh. "This is not funny!" Quinn barked.

"God, Quinn. Stop it. If this is the problem, Brittany will cope very well with it. Now stop with these thoughts and watch the damn movie." And the blonde just did a snort.

"Love of my life?" Quinn dropped a chuckle and playful.

"Fuck you." Santana barked angrily. But Quinn could very well see a slight reddish tint on the cheek of the woman.

**N/A: Please review! Your's opnion is very important to me! :D**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**N/A: **

**Hello everyone,**

**I feel very, very sorry for this time without posts. My life became a mess with a research project for the completion of my degree and when I saw I was going to my internship in the morning, afternoon to the lab and evening for my classes. I'm sorry. But now I believe can post often.  
I hope you enjoy.**

Rachel couldn't say that her weekend had been the most comfortable of all. Spending all Sunday, thinking about what was going on in her mind and heart wasn't something that the always self-aware diva know how to do. Rachel was a transparent person both for yourself and for her family. So whenever she had problems everyone around her would know. And on Sunday evening Marie came quietly into her niece's room just to see her sitting up in bed with a contemplative look.

"What's going on in your little head?" She spoke approaching and sitting next to her.

"I'm considering my sexuality." The diva said simply, what that almost made the artist fall out of bed.

"Wow there, Tiger. Let's start from the beginning, yes?" Rachel nodded and then sighed. "Well, it seems that the beginning is as confused as the all rest." She spoke in a smile. 'Helena you had to travel, today, really?' She thought to herself as if to see the situation. Advice wasn't her gift, but Helena's...

"I was making a deep analysis, I've always been attracted to women, but never noticed ..." She spoke thoughtfully. "I always fought so hard to show that ..."

"Gays Families can create straight people." Marie finished the sentence in a faint smile, for many years this was the main phrase of the young. "I always thought that phrase was bullshit, is like saying that every straight family create straight people." Rachel looked for a second and then sighed again.

"It was a stigma that I wanted to break, you know ..." She shrugged. "But now, seeing me being honest with myself about it, I noticed that I was only hiding the truth." She frowned and looked at her aunt. "I always thought girls beautiful and appealing. But I thought it was a comparison's point? Maybe? I don't know ... But now I noticed myself thinking about more detailed things and would be an understatement to say I was in a panic." She laughed as she remembered the conversation with Brittany.

"Are you troubled with being attracted to girls and never have noticed or specifically with the girl who you're attracted?" Marie asked abruptly a few minutes later.

"Brittany asked me the same thing. If I was having trouble to accepting the fact that I was attracted to a woman." She explained quickly. "My problem is not the fact the I'm attracted to a woman because I grew up in a home where I learned that sexuality is something fluid, the person's gender shouldn't affect your ability to like it. So the only alternative here is that I'm having trouble liking this woman in specific."

"You wanna talk about her?" Marie did not really know what to do because she was married to her first and only love, who coincidentally was a woman, but it wasn't something that bother her.

"She is a mystery." Rachel began cautiously. "And when I look back I realize that I've always been delighted so to speak, for her. She was something I wasn't, she had things I did not, including the stunning beauty that attracted me to her on first. When I first saw her was like I gravitated to her. And like all the others she treated me badly." Rachel sighed and leaned to her aunt, leaning her head against the woman's shoulder. "And it was shit." She let out a chuckle. "But now I understand why she did it and forgiven her. Then we got in a suspension of all, trying to know each other. And every little bit that I learn more charm I'm, I fall more for her and I don't know if this is a good idea."

"You can't control for who you fall in love, Rachel." Marie put her arm in the girl's back hugging her laterally. "Quinn noted your interest?" She dropped several minutes later, what made the niece to look scared.

"How did you..."

"Well, that was simple, you have two new friends, Santana and Quinn. And Santana is really somebody transparent after you learn to ignore all that bad attitude. "She let out a chuckle. "So Quinn's left." Rachel huffed and then giggled.

"That was a poor reasoning, aunt." She joked and went back to snuggling in women.

"Sue me. I'm not Helena." She pouted and began slowly stroking the minor's hair. "And what is your action plan?"

"I'll meet her and try to put my head in place. I have to define exactly what I feel, if it's just a physical attraction, not worth throwing away a friendship for something temporary." Marie agreed with a shake of his head.

"And if it's more than that?"

"I have the following options: A) Talk to her and be chased away, B) Talk to her and be matched, or my favorite, C) Don't talk to her and live with it."

"Okay, I'm no adviser like Helena, but option C is totally ridiculous." She growled unsatisfied.

"I don't have much to do."

"Option C is totally unacceptable. You're a star, don't run away from challenges. " With that Rachel just mumbled inaudibly and silence reigned in the room for a long time.

"You go sleep here?" Rachel let out after a long yawn.

"Could be." Marie said during a yawn which made the niece smile. "I'll not get much sleep, but maybe have you by my side fool my brain. If It'll believe you are Helena, I can get at least a few hours of sleep." She said, standing up. "Get ready for bed and maybe when I come back you get more hugs." With the promise of cuddle, Rachel quickly made her way to the closet, grabbing a baggy T-shirt and a pair of boyshorts, and then into the bathroom, where made your nightly routine. Within minutes she was already under the covers and snuggled up against the pillows. When Marie returned her niece was practically dozing. The oldest lay silently beside the girl and smiled to see a slight smile to her lips.

"Things will settle, my dear. Now, sleep well and have sweet dreams. " Then she gave a light kiss against hers temple and soon they were both asleep.

Rachel woke up the next day with a slight meow coming from the bedside. Her eyes snapped open but soon were closed because of the light coming from the door.

"Damn Mister, close the door when you enter..." she muttered to the cat who just climbed into bed and sat next to Rachel. "I'm already awake, get out of here..." She spoke when the cat started meowing again. The animal didn't move or stopped meowing, causing Rachel sat in frustration. Seeing the young rising up, the cat stretched out on the Rachel pillow and purred satisfied.

Rachel then go to the bathroom for a quick shower, she usually wasn't so sleepy in the morning, but with the amount of thoughts circling her mind, she felt a little worn out mentally. After the shower and feeling a little more human, the brunette went to the window. The weather was beautiful and warm enough for pants don't be necessary.

So she grab a black pleated skirt and a white t-shirt. She struggled for a moment about what to put on her feet. But eventually returned to the old black Converse that was near the end of her bed.

When she arrived in the kitchen she saw Marie lying on the table with the head lying on her's arms and Rachel could sworn that she heard a light snoring coming from the woman.

"Aunt, wake up." Rachel spoke softly and shook the woman's shoulder.

"I'm awake!" Marie said groggily.

"Of course you are..." Rachel giggled. "Go to bed, I'll make something to eat, don't worry." Rachel tried to be helpful but only received a glare.

"Oh, quiet. I was just dozing. Can I do something to we eat ... "The talks that began convinced ended a shade of doubt. "I think ..."

"Breakfast has never been your thing aunt. What you want, omelettes or pancakes? "Rachel said as washing hands.

"Pancakes please ..." Marie said in a childish tone. What made Rachel let out a chuckle. After the end of the meal, Marie was washing the dishes when she remembered something. "Question." She began to draw the young woman's attention, who just answered with a grunt. "I'll go to your father's house today, you want me to get you something?" Marie asked gently.

'Uh ... Yes, please ... I have several things I would like there would be a lot easier and you get ... "Rachel left the table and went into the living room, Marie was curious but soon curiosity remedied to see Rachel was by making a list.

"You and your bloody lists." She growled softly, but loud enough to Rachel hear.

"Oh, quiet, you love bloody my lists." Rachel retorted laughing.

The diva walked slowly through the school's halls. Her life was in peace since Santana put her protection on Rachel. She could walk quietly through the halls without persecution's fear from bullies and without considering how fast she could move to the nearest bathroom for a emergency cleaning. When approaching her locker Rachel noticed Quinn against the side, her eyes intensely focused on the opposite wall.

"Quinn? Is everything okay?" The brunette's voice seemed to snapped out the cheerleader for her thoughts.

"Uh, oh. Hey Rachel ... "The blonde spoke strangely shy. "I'm fine and you?"

"Well, I'm good too. What goes on in your head?" The diva asked and soon completed. "I wonder because you were really focused on the wall and I think the poor thing was almost fainting from nervous." She spoke kidding, what made the blonde smile.

"The wall will survive, it's strong." Quinn countered into a silly joke. "I wasn't really thinking about anything. I was just staring at the wall because I had nothing else to do... "

"There is a way to not think about anything?" Rachel asked as she opened the closet. "I can't stop the voices in my head." She spoke and pulled a book out of the closet. "On second thought, it sounded to much in a paranoid schizophrenic way ..." She grimaced, which made the blonde laugh.

"Ha, you're such a dork." Quinn said, smiling. "Let go foolish little girl, we have class. And even your beauty will not convince Mr. Smith to let us in." Once Quinn said it was absurdly red and took her eyes to the floor.

"Oh Quinn, you think I'm pretty, hm?" Rachel said containing the excitement and shame to receive a compliment as straightforward. "Fair enough, why I also think you're beautiful." Rachel said pulling the blonde embarrassed by hers hands. "Come on ma belle, class and stuff."

During the next class Rachel didn't miss the feeling of being watched. She looked around discreetly, but not finding the person responsible for sensation. She felt that shiver down her neck whenever someone was watching. And Santana how was beside her noticed the younger's discomfort.

"What's up, Rach?"

"I can't lose that feeling that someone is watching m ..." Santana frowned and glanced around and noticed Quinn's intense gaze on the young. The latina gave a slight chuckle inside. "

"There should be nothing Rachel, relax." Santana shrugged.

**"Sup, Q. Your gay is showing."** - S

**"What are you talking about Santana?"** - Q

**"From yours intense looks at Rachel. There are two options, either you want to kill her or you want to fuck her. And I know it's not the first." **- S

Santana's eyes focused on Quinn when she hit to send the message. The blonde's woman read the message and almost dropped the phone in shock.

**"WHAT THE HELL I do not want to 'fuck' Rachel like so well put. No need to be such a vulgar ..."** - Q

**"* Rolls eyes * Of course you want. But if you don't want to accept, okay. But stop face her so much, is leaving her uncomfortable. "** - S

And with this last message Quinn focused her eyes on the book front of her, her eyebrows were furrowed as if the blonde was debating the messages with Santana. And therefore, the latina was proud to have pushed the HBIC.

The next day Rachel went to meet Puck. The boy was near the football field, waiting for the training time. He was with practice's clothes and the white helmet resting on the left knee.

"Hello Noah." Rachel spoke without getting too close, she wasn't sure how serious the boy was the last conversation.

"Sup, Rach." Harry said smiling at the girl. "Sit down" He spoke moving to the side giving more space for the singer.

"Well, thank you." Rachel said awkwardly. "I'm still thinking about our conversation ..." She began bland. "I don't know what to feel about you Noah, you hurt me so much and I don't know if I can trust you or if this is some kind of joke."

"Look Rach, I was a jerk. A giant ass with you and even I don't know if I deserve a chance." He spoke disappointed.

"I don't know if you would really be my friend. Like, talk to me in the hallway, accept my existence, protect me..."

"I'll do it if I have a chance ... Or better yet, I'll prove that I can be a decent guy." The mohawk's guy spoke secure. "I promise I'll not hurt you like that again. You, Rachel Berry, is very special to be hurt again." He spoke convinced and with a confident smile he followed into the field. Rachel can only smile with the boy's way, however she was unaware of Finn watching them.

Nobody could tell very well how it all started. Rachel and the unholy trinity were leaving the school, talking among themselves when they saw a large concentration of people forming a circle. And a group of people usually meant a fight.

"You're an asshole, Hudson!" Was that they heard about the noise. Within seconds Quinn and Santana were in their best queen bees' poses and could easily open space into the center of confusion. The scene that followed there was: Finn subdued by Puck and the boy clung against the Finn's jacket, screaming into the another boy's face. "You're an idiot and I don't know why in the hell I decided to be your friend. I'm not sleeping with Rachel, and hell if I was this is not your damn problem! She dumped you and said that she didn't want anything to do with you. But you listen to? NO. So resolves to come to me and talk a lot of nonsense? You're out of your damn mind! Now pay attention, stay away from Rachel, if you don't I'll come after you. "And with that the boy pushed the other to the ground and stood up still angry. That's when Rachel saw that the boy's lower lip was open and bleeding.

"Are you okay?" Rachel spoke in a loud tone enough to catch the attention of the two boys.

"Rachel, I'm fine ..." Finn started smiling foolishly.

"Noah, you need to go to the nurse to see that mouth. Come on." Rachel ignored the other boy simply for fear of her own reaction. She didn't know if she wanted hit or yell to the quarterback. Taking Puck's wrist she pulled him to the nurses room.

"I'm okay Rach, Finn had a luck punch..." He shrugged. "Until now I didn't understand what in hell happened there."

"With so?"

"I was standing there doing nothing and just out of nowhere he came screaming in my face about me sleeping with you or some shit like that." He got confused. "And then he punched me and when I saw we were rolling on the ground, he beating and shouting about me being a wretched girlfriend's thief, a manwhore and a bunch of shit ..."

"It's Finn, he's an idiot." Santana said rolling her eyes. "He freaks out over nothing. The world revolves around his head on his distorted conception."

"Finn are jealous of you, Puck?" Quinn asked in a tone almost cold.

"For some reason. I think he saw me talking to Rachel today before training. But we were just talking. "Completed quickly to notice the glare from the blonde.

"I think a certain amount of jealousy is good and acceptable until when exists reason. But besides Finn doesn't have that feel jealous, you and I would never happen. It would be very strange dating my brother..." Rachel grimaced.

"I agree Jew-princess. I agree. "Puck grimaced, then smiled to see that Rachel called him brother.

"So, you two are not dating?" Quinn asked.

"No... Me and Puck we're friends, or we returned to be friends... Not know..." Rachel grimaced thoughtful. Soon then the Rachel's attention was taken from Quinn by Brittany who pulled the diva by the hand for a hug.

"Geez, Q. Your gay never if showed such like today ... "Santana spoke in a joke's tone.

"Of what you are talking? Seriously? Again with this?" Quinn huffed.

"You is gay to Berry." San rolled eyes. "And just you two that not noticed."

"I'm not gay Santana." Quinn spoke without conviction. "Or I should not be ..." Santana just nodded and put her arm around the blonde giving a soothing touch.

"There is no nothing wrong in being with doubts, Quinn. If need someone to talk..." Quinn still thoughtful just waved in agreement.

After the fight, the days just flying and when Rachel see two weeks had passed. The friendship with Quinn was going great, strangely for the two girls, the doubts didn't influence the dynamic. In the end this help, because they just wanting to know each other much more quickly than they normally would, and this development increased the questions of both. Rachel was still thinking about what would do, because every day the certainty that she was falling for Quinn grew up. And every day Quinn came closer to completion she was gay and had an inexplicable attraction to Rachel. Santana and Brittany was watched the two closely however without getting involved. The girlfriends agreed that were better for the two girls all happen in their time.

During this time the Berry's divorce was finalized. Ended up dividing all property and assets gained during the marriage. Financially Rachel's family was very stable, so that the Rachel' future life in any college in New York would be maintained very well without major annoyances, she had a trust fund. Rachel's parents were unanimous on both pay the expenses of Rachel's life even though she doesn't live with being one them. The monthly expenses would be divided between the two. The only fact not be solved if the daughter would live with any of them.

"I'm not going back home." Rachel replied calmly at LeRoy. They were talking in a cafe in downtown, both with tea in hand, and between them a basket of sweet breads to accompany the tea.

"Okay ..." The man frowned. "I'm asking you to come back, I want to participate in your life, it seems that you are deleting your father and I..." He spoke softly.

"I'm not excluding you... I just think that... This distance between us is good for me. Living with my aunts is good for me, it's easy... And it was a good time since I felt so good somewhere... The fights were so many at home, now that I found a quiet place I just do not want to leave." Rachel tried to explain. "You are still my parents, I love you and want you in my life. But I'm just not ready to go home with any of you."

"But why?"

"If I live with either of you, the fights will start all over again and then it will not be by marriage. It will be for me, for custody and will return to be hell again. "

"You can't say this is a guess..." Leroy tried again. "It would be different..."

"It wouldn't be. Would start a discussion about how an infinite spends more time with me and that this is unfair. What a week in each place is not enough, and when you realize, we are again in the midst of chaos. Only this time, this fight would be resolved only in a court. "Rachel said quickly without breathing. "Accept my decision, please, Daddy... I do not want more fights..." She spoke with begging eyes.

LeRoy was a man who knew when to give in and when to push. He was also a man who knew exactly how battles pick. The divorce was somewhat delayed a long time, pushed under the carpet to try to protect Rachel. Something he agrees that only hurt the girl more. The fights were unnecessarily close to Rachel, and that many included the young woman. And he knew it was mostly their fault, Hiram and LeRoy, who was the daughter opting to live with Marie and Helena. He didn't consider bad, but also not necessarily considered good. The ideal was the marriage still standing, it would be good if Rachel was still at home in a healthy environment. But it's not always possible good or ideal.

"Okay..." He nodded reluctantly, this was a fight he would not win and the worst is that he knew it.

A couple of hours later Rachel was left at home by her father. She entered quietly and she could tell that she felt happy. Carried a large suitcase, because they had gone to pick the rest of hers clothes. She was genuinely happy for the first time when it came to her parents. LeRoy was attentive and assertive as usual, he had accepted Rachel's decision, and this made her happy.

"So, how was it?" Marie's voice took Rachel of hers daydreams.

"Very good ... Better than I expected." The older smiled and Rachel smiled back. Receiving a closer look at the older the diva saw the smile slowly fading and the artist look remained in the suitcase in the young's hands.

"Helena." Marie called her wife with a frown, a confused look that was present in both brunettes. Marie by the presence of the suitcase and Rachel for not understanding what was happening.

"Yeah?"

"Come here." The serious tone of her wife made Helena stop reading the documents at her hand and frowned, Marie was usually energetic and cheerful, seriously never been a good thing.

"What?" Helena quickly entered the room and saw the two brunettes looked at each other confused and then saw the suitcase. "You're leaving." She didn't ask, in fact the tone seemed definitive a statement and not a doubt.

"I am?" Rachel asked confused. _'I am being kicked out?'_ She thought scared. "You're kicking me out?" Brown eyes immediately have joined sad tears. She was being expelled from home the she have chosen?

"What?" The two older spoke at once.

"You said I'm leaving ..." She spoke in a reluctance's tone and with her head down, Rachel felt fat tears running down her cheek and really didn't feel motivated to try to hide them or dry them.

"What?" Helena questioned again. "Oh my god, no! You are not being kicked out ..." The taller immediately approached the young woman. "God, I'm sorry... I saw the suitcase and thought the worst. No, Rachel, you are not being kicked out of home." She ran her hands over the brunette's shoulders and pulled her for a hug, which only made the girl cry even more. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Helena tried again, feeling her heart clench. Marie frowned and slowly approached.

"We'll never kicked you out, Rachel." Marie tried to help her wife who was struggling to calm they niece. "I just..." She began and then stopped. "I freaked out ..." She said embarrassed. "I saw the suitcase in your hand, you said that everything was fine with your father and did not know what it meant... I'm so, so sorry to scare you." She spoke in a careful tone and meaning. "God, how a misunderstanding can do damage." she muttered and hugged the two women.

"I thought you were kicking me out ... Just when I chose you..." Rachel said between sniffles.

"You chose us?" Marie said pulling Rachel from the Helena's tight hug. "Really?" The girl just nodded. "I'm so glad to hear that! For weeks I was preparing myself emotionally for you walking away, I thought you would choose one of your dads and not us. I was so sad at the thought of losing you. "And then pulled the girl into a hug. "God, you're like mine, will break my heart to lose you." Marie whispered to the young, what made Rachel melted into the hug. She felt loved.

"That was the most ridiculous misunderstanding that ever happened." Helena is mentally punished, she felt stupid for doing this nonsense. "Rachel, look at me?" She asked gently, the youngest get out of the hug and looked at her aunt. "I'm sorry if I made you think that you wasn't welcome. It was stupid and I should have asked what was going on and not jumping to conclusions. I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Rachel said smiling softly at her aunt. "Mistakes happen all the time ... I just freaked out, I think we all panicked with the same thing. "Both women agreed.

"Come on, commemorative ice cream!" Said Marie lively, which ended up winning a funny look from the other two. "What? Yes, I know what ice cream is something used to sad moments, but I spent two weeks preparing myself for the worst. That means I have five pints of ice cream in the freezer. Now. commemorative ice cream! Chomp Chomp, to the kitchen! "

A pint of ice cream and a movie later, Rachel and her aunts were scattered in the living room. Helena was lying on the couch with higher Marie leaning against her and Rachel was on a mattress on the floor with several blankets.

"You will die roast, kiddo." Helena said softly as Marie was already in a loose sleep over her.

"I'm cold." Rachel said, smiling. "I'm always cold." Completed. "If I do not have blankets, socks and sweaters, I'm cold."

"You ARE cold, check." Helena joked. "I got the message in the first sentence." She laughed and stuck out her tongue to her niece.

"Geez, you're so childish." Rachel snapped a playful joke and chuckled.

"But you love me anyway." Helena said the obvious and Rachel shrugged kidding. "Say you love me" Rachel looked just to saw her aunt with a puppy face.

"Demanding woman. Okay, I love you. Satisfied? "Countered falsely irritated.

"Very." Helena giggled, however the joke was cu oft by Rachel's phone vibrating next to Rachel's pillow. The brunette smiled when picked up the phone to see who was sending the message.

**"Hey Rach, how was with your father?" **- Q

Before Rachel could answer the phone vibrated again.

**"Hope I'm not disturbing ..." **- Q

**"You never disturb, Quinn. Everything was ok with my dad, he agreed that I would stay with my aunts and not put a fight. I don't know if daddy will be so understanding as well... : ("**- R*

**"It'll be okay, you know. And your aunts were happy? "**- Q

**"Of course they were, it was a stupid question. Are you living with them, anyone would be happy to be living with you ... "**- Q

**"You're sweet." **- R** ***

**"Stop it." **– Q

**"You're blushing ... :P " **- * R

**"Shut up **..." - Q

**"Oh Quinn, You are very beautiful ashamed I can not control myself ..." **- R*

After Rachel send the last message she automatically became red.

"Are you entertained there, hm?" Helena asked smiling fun. Throughout the message exchange Rachel smiled awkwardly, happy and another way that Helena could not put my finger on.

"It's just Quinn ..." Rachel tried to disguise.

"Yes, just Quinn. Is that why you're blushing? "Helena said in a playful and fun.

"Aunt Marie told you?" The question made the older frown confusing. She shook her head and again was heard the vibration of the cell.

"Uh ... Forget it."

"Rachel." With an arched eyebrow an a steady gaze, Rachel relented.

"I think I'm falling for her ..." Rachel said without looking up.

"Oh .. And.. Hum .. And she knows how you feel?" Rachel denied. "Why not?"

"I'm afraid of losing her friendship... Quinn is very special and I'm afraid to throw it all away for something she will not feel back. "

"Oh honey, you can't assume others feelings as well. She may like you and have doubts too. And I don't think Quinn is the type of person who will cut you if she doesn't feel the same. Give it a shot." Helena said simply. "And answer the poor girl." She made a movement with her hand, when she hear the phone vibrating.

**"OMG Rachel, stop it. *ashamed * I'm not pretty, especially ashamed. I'm completely red and it is humiliating. "** - Q

"Why, Quinn? You're the most beautiful woman I know. And I like to leave you ashamed, you got that awkwardly look that is very endearing and cute. "- R *

Rachel reread the message and shrugged, she would take a few chances. Because if she not try at some point, how she would know if Quinn really liked her? The deal was to try.

**"Now you're just being nice ..."** - Q

With that Rachel frowned and thought for a moment. Seeing the strange look on the young's face Helena again interfered.

"What?"

"I'm falling for a fantastic girl that has no idea how wonderful she is." Rachel said.

"We both have the same problem." Helena said and pointed to her wife. "When I met her, she was an art geek who wore bigger clothes and lived a mess that wasn't found herself beautiful or interesting... We still have these self-esteem issues sometimes." Rachel looked curious, this was new. Marie always seemed a woman of great confidence. "Yes, don't looks like, but it's something I've been working with her for years, we are right now, but there were some battles." Helena smiled. Rachel was commenting something but decided to wait a moment and answer Quinn.

"Just a moment, let me answer it."

**"You have no idea how fascinating you are? Okay, we'll deal with it. It is completely unacceptable to someone as amazing how you are, don't know why everyone is so enthralled."** - R *

**"Wow, you're inspired today ... I don't think anything like this, but if you say, I'll give a confidence's vote :) "** - Q

For various reasons Rachel again felt that Quinn was blushing, but thought it best not to comment on that fact.

**"Well, Ms. Fabray, expect to have your world rocked."** - R *

**"Can't wait, Ms. Berry ..."** - Q

And with that the messages ceased and Rachel smiled satisfied with your new personal project. Do Quinn Fabray notice how special she really was. At least Rachel would show how special she thought Quinn was.

**N/A: I don't know if I deserve, but, if you think I do, R&R :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**N/A: Hello everybody. A quicker post than the previous ones. I'm already working on the next chapter for all you... **

**Thank you so much for all who are following and favoritando my fic. I am very grateful.**

**Enjoy :D**

Rachel feared to visit her daddy. Hiram wasn't a difficult man to deal with. However was someone extremely stubborn. And Rachel knew that man doesn't easily accept the fact that she doesn't want to live with him. Rachel was fully aware of the displeasure of her daddy when the application for divorce broke and she didn't accept to move together. What she wanted less was of a struggle in action. But knowing her father as she knew, they certainly would fight, the only problem was who would light the fuse.

"I'm glad you came to see me." Hiram said opening the hotel' room's door.

"Me too, Daddy, I missed you." Rachel smiled.

"You should have come sooner." The man simply responds, the brunette, however chose to ignore the pinch of frustration that she heard in his voice. "I imagine that LeRoy told you about the divorce." Rachel nodded. "So. With who you chose to stay with?" He spoke almost hopeful.

"Uh ..." Rachel breathed a few times and brought together the maximum courage as she could. "With my aunts?" Rachel asked more than answered. The girl really hate confrontations with their parents, especially with Hiram, who had a dramatic vein.

"What?" He didn't yell, he wasn't a man who yelled usually, especially with Rachel.

"I'm staying with my aunt." She repeated.

"You have to choose me or your father, we are your legal guardians." Hiram sneered.

"Not necessarily. I will do 18 in December. Beyond what, if there is any serious problem, that they require you guys to solve, they'll call warning." Rachel rolled her eyes. "It's not the end of the world." She sighed.

"How it's not the end of the world, Rachel? You rather stay with them than with your parents. "He spoke in a strange tone.

"First of all, they are your sister-in-law. My aunts, who I love very much." Rachel spoke in a flash. "Take care with your tone, because they are as important to me as you and dad." She chided. Hiram was promptly red.

"Listen, Rachel. Make it easy here, and come live with me. It will be much better." Hiram was possessed that his daughter had chosen his ex-husband's sister.

"No." Rachel snapped. "Better for who? For me?" Hiram opened his mouth to reply. "No. Better for you. I'll say what I said to dad. I live with any of you, will just make fights happen. With my aunts I'm in a neutral environment. "

"Neutral? They are Leroy's sisters." Hiram snorted.

"For the love of God! Who you think that convinced me to come and see you? "Rachel snapped. "I was absolutely sure that we would end up fighting because you're stubborn." She said frustrated. "You have to accept my decision. Unlike that I come with an application for emancipation." Rachel said resolutely. "And that is something I don't want to have to do."

"What the hell happened to you?" Hiram barked. "My daughter would never speak to me like that." Rachel rolled her eyes again and sighed.

"Well, if you think that. _Your_ daughter is leaving." With that Rachel stood up from where she was, grabbed her purse and went towards the door more graceful as possible. Hiram didn't respond, Rachel mentally thanked for this small favor.

She was disappointed, even if she had anticipated what would happen. But nothing she knew or know could prepare her for disappointment it was that fight with her daddy. About two blocks from the hotel where Hiram was, Rachel's phone beeped.

**"Hey Rach :)"** - Q

"**Hey Quinn..."** - R*

Rachel smiled slightly for the phone. Quinn cheered her up even without saying a single word. She sought a place to sit on the park, which was located in downtown. She eventually found a seat on farthest on east. Rachel held her frustration' and sadness' tears. That wanted to leave her eyes, but Rachel Berry knew who control herself.

**"Is everything all right?"** - Q

For some reason, she could clearly see Quinn frowned when she send this message to Rachel.

**"Not very much. I fought with my daddy... *sigh* sometimes I just wanted... argh"** - R*

**"Where are you? At home? I'm going there." **- Q

**"I'm in the downtown park..."** - R*

**"Stay there." **– Q

Rachel had no strength to argue or resist to Quinn. Rachel really didn't want to be alone at that time and who better to comfort and take care of her the Quinn? Well, Rachel didn't choose someone else. It was not long, since nothing is very far in Lima. To see Rachel Quinn's car slowly approaching the side street of the park. As soon as Rachel could see the blonde in the driver's seat she waved briefly to be located and then went to where Quinn was parking. Quinn quickly turned off the car and Rachel took the cue to enter.

"Hey ... How are you? "The tone warm, affectionate and gentle of the blonde finally break the Rachel's last resistance. "Oh Rachel, don't cry... Please don't cry… "Quinn tried clumsily and put her hand on Rachel's. The brunette leaned over to the blonde to pull her face against her taller' shoulder. Quinn could only move her arm behind the singer's back and squeezed her into a gentle hug. "It's okay, I'm here now, calm down..." Quinn continued to repeat this phrase for several minutes. When the tears dried and the sadness didn't seem so great Rachel slowly pulled away.

"I wet your shirt ..." She spoke embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it." Quinn said in a calm tone. "Are you feeling better?" The brunette nodded her head quickly. "Good. You want to go home? "

"Yes, please ..." She spoke strangely shy. Quinn frowned, but not questioned. Several minutes later Quinn pulled ahead of the Rachel's house.

"Rachel ..."

"Look, Quinn ..." They spoke the same time. Quinn smiled clumsily and nodded. "I really want to thank you for coming to get me, you should have more important things to do than I care for a whiny me." Rachel began. "So, thank you."

"I will always drop everything to help you, Rachel." Quinn said in a warm tone, and who slowly penetrated Rachel, making her feel butterflies in the stomach. Rachel didn't answer, she just blushed and nodded shyly, to coming out of the car quickly, leaving a confused and saddened blonde behind. But what Quinn didn't see were the flushed cheeks and passionate smile on the brunette's lips.

"Quinn?" Santana said confused to see the blonde on her house's door. "Not that I'm glad to see you, but what are you doing here?" The Latina asked confused. But seeing the blonde's confused face she softened her tone. "Q, what happened?"

"You and your habit to play with my damn mind." Quinn growled. "That's what happened." She barked. Santana just raised an eyebrow in doubt. But let the blonde continue. "You had to mention that I wanted Rachel? Why do you need do it? And now I'm confused and I don't want to be confused. Damn it Santana, most of my life was confused! "Santana sighed lightly and pulled the blonde into a comforting hug.

"I didn't want to leave you confused, Q. But you have to get your head out of your ass and accept that things are not always as they should be." Quinn nodded. "Now, explain to me what is happening."

"Rachel and her dad had fought, and I went to pick her up in the park. I was worried..." Santana made a waved for the blonde continued. "And when I took her home she said I should have more important things to do than take care of her, or something like that ... And I couldn't control myself and I said I would do anything for her and she just got out." Quinn said in exasperation. "I don't want to lose her friendship now that we're moving forward." Quinn whimpered.

"You'll not lose her friendship." the latina sneered. "It's Rachel. The person more understandable on Earth." She rolled her eyes. "You like her, period. Now we have to find out if she likes you back." She spoke already taking the phone out of her pocket, it was promptly snatched from the hands of the brunette for a flushed blonde.

"You lost your mind?" Barked, which made Santana laugh. "First, stop laughing, this isn't funny. Second, how like we have to find out if she likes me back? She's straight! And my friend, for the love of Christ. Restrain yourself." She mumbled.

"Okay, I'll not do that now." She reached for the blonde and arched an eyebrow.

"No, I don't trust you for that." Sneered joking.

"Q. I would never do anything to hurt you. We had our moments in the past, yes. But I said I would never do it again." Quinn sighed and handed the phone.

"Just promise me you'll not tell her about how I feel. It's confusing to see me liking her than for her being a girl, she doesn't need to know." Santana huffed and nodded. "Promise me."

"Geez, needy woman. Yes, I promise I'll not tell Berrylicious that you want her naked body. "

"Berrylicious?" The blonde laughed which made Santana blush.

"Shut up, Q-Bear." Santana growled playfully.

As Quinn and Santana talked Rachel came slowly at home. She didn't want to talk about what happened and especially the reasons for the fight. So much that when she went into the house and came face to face with Helena and Marie in the living room watching something else on TV she took a breath and tried to remain neutral.

"How was it?" Marie asked happily. The woman liked to see young linking with her parents and reconnecting.

"I have no energy or even want to comment how this meeting was exhausting." Rachel replied. "I'm hungry and needing a nice shower..." She spoke in a neutral tone. Marie and Helena, looked at her and nodded.

"When you need, we are here." Helena smiled sweetly.

"I always need you." Rachel replied in a slight smile.

"We'll be here." The brunette nodded and headed for the bedroom. After picking up a change of clothes she went to the bathroom. She removed her clothes slowly, as if slowly taking it all the bad memories of the day.

"If I could take away this meeting with my dad and just keep Quinn in my mind." The brunette sighed inwardly. Rachel finished your shower quickly because her stomach was starting to complain.

Helena and Marie were in the kitchen. The raven-haired woman was cooking something that Rachel didn't know define what it was. Marie was sitting on the balcony watching the wife cook and talking in a low tone.

"And what are you whispering there?" Rachel said making her aunt jumped where she was sitting.

"Gee, you're trying to kill me, is it?" Marie said, smiling. "I'm speaking badly of you, duh." Said playfully.

"Damn, now I thought you liked me." Rachel joked back.

"Noop. Your mistakes." The brunette shook her head amused. "It was just my evil plan to make you tell about your life, so that I speak badly of you."

"Damn." Rachel smiled and approached the aunt pulled her into a hug. "And you ..." She poked Helena's ribs. "What are you doing?"

"Pancakes."

"At six o'clock?"

"Uh-huh ..." Helena looked at the pan with a frown.

"Clearly it's not working very well..." Rachel said, smiling fun when see the pancake falling apart.

"I'm not hitting it." Helena whimpered when she poking the pancake with the spatula. "Okay, I give up." She turned off the stove and threw the mass destroyed, but delicious, on the cat's food bowl.

"So that's why he is fat." Rachel said when she saw the cat come running when he smells the pancakes. "You give him human food."

"Of course, I'm not going to have a furball at home doing nothing. At least, it will serve pig. "Helena countered what made the two women in the kitchen laugh. "Besides than the vet said it would not issue one time or another." she muttered.

"So, pumpkin, will tell us what happened?" Marie pressed lightly.

"Dad was unnecessarily... unnecessary." She hesitated and tried.

"Details?" Marie tried again and received a glare from his wife.

"You'll not like..." She spoke grumbling, which made both aunts frown.

"Tell us... Please?" Helena tried and Rachel just sighed.

"He didn't accept the fact that I live with you and he believe I'm crazy for choosing you, he believes that you'll not be neutral and will make me choose LeRoy." Rachel spoke in a deep breath.

"We would never do that." Marie muttered.

"He's mad. And frustrated. I can understand..." Helena shrugged. "In addition to that, if on the contrary, LeRoy also be feeling this." She explained to her wife who was furious at her side. "Look, I'm sorry he was ... Unnecessary and inaccurate as this. But it'll be okay, Rachel." Helena put her hand in a gesture of comfort on Rachel's shoulder. The brunette just sighed.

"Sometimes I wish he chose the path of least resistance. But Berry is a stubborn in the end. "She spoke shrugging. The solution was to accept that his father would need more time to adjust to the new situation.

**"Let to the movies Berrylicious?"**-S

**"Oh, Hello Santana, of course."** - R *

**"Okay, I get there in twenty minutes."** -S

Rachel frowned at the message. Santana was more the type to accept invitations to make them. Rachel shrugged, the idea probably would have come from Brittany and the latina just followed the flow. The diva went to the her bedroom to get ready, and in fifteen minutes she was waiting on the living room. When she receiving a message for Santana telling that they were there, Rachel shouted a "see you later" to her aunts and left home.

"You could honk, you know?" The brunette shrugged and Santana grimaced.

"I don't need to notify the whole street that I'm here, Berry." Santana's way did Rachel give a chuckle as she entered the car.

"You're strange sometimes." Santana shrugged and after Rachel accommodate she yanked.

"Hello Rachie." Brittany said turning back and smiling wide at the brunette.

"Hey Britt. How was your day?" The brunette asked the blonde gently to.

"Tiring ... I had hiphop and modern dance class. I feel all my muscles screaming at me." She smiled uncomfortably." And yours?"

"Could have been better, but could have been worse." She spoke enigmatic. "If you're tired, why we didn't stay at your home."

"San are taking me home."

"But ..." Rachel began confused.

"Oh, my innocent dwarf. You and I are going to the movies." Santana told the diva. Rachel frowned confused and looked at the blonde, who smiled cheerfully. In a few minutes Santana parked in front of Pierce's and Brittany got out wishing a good movie for girls. "To the front seat, Berry. I'm not a taxi driver." She spoke in a fun's tone, but the joke did Rachel just roll her eyes and then go to the front seat.

"Now, explain to me, why are just we two going to the movies?" Rachel said in a confused tone.

"Because Brittany is in pain. And Quinn's running errands for her mother. And I wanted to see a movie." She responded very obvious.

"Not that I'm flattered you want to hang out with me." the Latin rolled her eyes. "But you and Brittany are attached at the hip."

"Look Rachel, I just wanted to spend time with you and talk. If you're uncomfortable, we stay in B." Santana snapped.

"I'm not uncomfortable. Curious, indeed. But not uncomfortable." Rachel said quickly. She waited some time, and when the two girls were entering in the shopping she could take no more curiosity. "Do you have a specific subject you want to talk?" This made Latin sigh.

"You're always so anxious?" Spoke in a huff and just received a positive nod. "B and I were talking a while ago, before we turn all friends and we went to the colorful world and stuff. You always liked Quinn?" The question caught the diva unprepared. So much that she caught in the middle of the walk and looked at Santana confused.

"How ..." She cleared her throat. "Why do you ask that?"

"Because you and Q always danced around." She rolled her eyes again. "I just didn't know if you knew that you liked her." Rachel sighed.

"My feelings for Quinn, are ... Confusing to say the least." She turned to walk and the latina followed. "I've always been fascinated by her and curious, because she was always very locked and everything." the latina agreed. "But a while ago, I was confused about what exactly was this ancient fascination. The more I know her, more I want to meet her and get more and more curious." Rachel said slowly. "And no offense, but it's not the same kind of curiosity that I feel about you." Santana frowned.

"Explain." Spoke normally.

"With you I'm curious to know what we have in common, what you do not like, what you like, your hobbits, normal things."

"With Quinn?" Rachel blushed.

"Quinn is a mystery that I really want to solve and know every little bit." Spoke generally. "I still want to know the same things about her that I want to know about you, but with her my curiosity is bigger, deeper, and I do not know if it will be satisfied." Explained so a little clearer.

"Sooo. You like her. "Rachel shrugged.

"Putting this way, it's so simple and shallow about what I really feel." She huffed. "Today I had a fight with my dad and she was immediately after me. And I don't know what goes on in her head. She was always be so hot and cold with everyone. And confuses me, when she pops up careful and caring and of the nothing she runs away. I don't know what she feels most of the time and it drives me crazy." Santana nodded.

"Quinn, well, she never allowed herself to really feel. With Finn was just a game? I think I can call it that. Puck, she liked him at some point, and he loved her. But neither really wanted to try, and the baby was something terribly frightening for Quinn." Rachel nodded. "She doesn't understand her own feelings most of the time because she refused to feel them for a long time. Russell has a very large fault in all this." Rachel raised an eyebrow in a silent question. "That's something to Quinn tell. I think like someone isn't as scary part for her. But the fact of 'feeling something' is a thing that she can't control." Rachel agreed. "Look, talk to her. Quinn is highly receptive and you can solve it together, right?"

"I'll think about it." Rachel nodded thoughtfully. With that the two brunettes went to the movies, ended up watching a comedy that was in theaters.

"This was a total waste of money." Santana said frustrated.

"I agree." Rachel muttered. The two brunettes looked at each other and started laughing.

"Who knew we would agree on something so easily?" Rachel laughed at the latina. "Come on, I'll take you home. Oh, by the way, B want us at her house to watch a movie and have dinner." Rachel hummed in approval.

"Hey Rachel." Finn walked slowly down the hallway.

"Yes, Finn?" The boy even in his stature seemed small so shy.

"See, I've been talking to Kurt. And I want to apologize to you. "He said quietly.

"For what exactly?" The brunette frowned.

"I was an idiot. I've been thinking a lot these past few days I've been suspended. And I noticed that I was a total jerk to you." He spoke in a quiet tone and thoughtful. "I wasn't the best or most caring boyfriend and I deserved to be kicked." He shook his head.

"Finn, I'm not coming back to you..." Rachel thought she had predicted an act of boy.

"I don't want this." Spoke convinced, what did Rachel get surprise. "I think we're better as friends, Rachel. I wish I could say I don't love you or that I deserve you. But it would be a lie. And Kurt said me something that made me think. He said: 'If you really love Rachel, let her be happy with or without you.' And I was thinking, you're smiling a lot more now than before, when we were together. And even though it breaks my heart to admit, I just want you happy Rachel. And I'm not that person who will make you happy, I hurt you, I forget the things you say and I often don't pay attention or don't understand what you say." Rachel grimaced. "I love you, Rachel Berry. And I'll always love you. But my love for you would be by far and respectful. And I'll always be here for you, even if only as a friend." He smiled sweetly. "I was wrong with you and all the rest, especially Puck, I'll apologize to him as well."

"Oh, Finn... I feel sorry for hurt you..." He gestured to Rachel don't apologize. "And I'll always be willing to be your friend, you know that right?" He smiled.

"I know, Rach and I'm glad to hear that. Come, we now Glee. "Rachel at the time had a glimpse of a man at her side and not a boy like Finn has always been.

"What is going on?" Santana barked to see Finn and Rachel entering talking and smiling in glee. Quinn just felt her heart clench. Brittany smiled.

"Hey guys." Finn spoke for everyone.

"Finn has an announcement." Rachel drew the attention of all and then smiled at the boy and went close to Santana.

"qué carajo está pasando?" Rachel scowled.

"Stop cursing in Spanish" She scolded and Santana just grunted.

"I came here to apologize to you all." Santana huffed and received a light slap on the her thighs. What made her look ugly for the diva. "I talked to Kurt and Rachel until now, but I know I was an ass to everyone. And I want to apologize. I thought a lot and reviewed my actions. I talked to Rachel and we are clear now . And I want to make it clear to you that my childish attitude will not be repeated. "

"Yeah right." Santana spoke loud enough for all to hear.

"Santana, stop it." Rachel scolded.

"You're on his side now?"

"It's not a matter of sides, Santana. Finn talked to me and I believed what he said. He changed." She spoke looking into the latina's eyes. Santana slowly melted to girl's gaze and then nodded.

"Continue, Finnep." She spoke in a indifference tone.

"Well .. Thank you, Rachel." He spoke confused for a moment and then went back to what you were doing. "Puck, I want to apologize for attacking you like that." Puck looked at him suspiciously. "Rachel is not my girlfriend and I hadn't understood that, I had no right to put myself in her life. Now I see that I was out of line and my violence is inexcusable. We've been at this point before and I want to apologize again. I don't deserve such good friends like Rachel and Kurt, but they always supported me and made me see things. So I'm sorry Puck." Puck frowned and nodded still confused. He didn't understand what had happened, but Rachel seemed happy with the speech so he would accept it for Rachel. Finn smirked and then sat next to Mike. After Glee Rachel called Kurt, the boy approached smiling to the diva.

"Thank you, Kurt. For intercede for Finn. "

"My brother is not a bad guy Rachel." He spoke definitive. "It's immature and confused a lot of the time, but it's not a bad person."

"I know. He was always a good guy. "Rachel agreed.

"Carole spoke to him, when the suspension came. Then my father spoke to him. And my father gave a great earful. Said he should be a good man and not a child who 'throws a tantrum when it loses the favorite toy'. And then I went to talk to him. Finn can't be the sharpest tool in the shed, but after a while he got what and where his is wrong. "Rachel nodded. "I'm glad that you have forgiven."

"He has grown incredibly in the last days." Said Rachel peaceful. "I can't judge someone for something that is apologizing, you know. Forgiveness is for that second chances. And yes, I think Finn deserves a second chance to be my friend." Rachel said content. "He deserves to find someone who will make him happy." She sighed cheerfully. "And even if that person isn't me, I'll do my best to be a good friend from him. Thank you, really, Kurt. "The boy smiled and then went away. What made Rachel, Puck, B, S and Quinn back.

"You believe him?" Quinn asked.

"I've heard many excuses for him all this time, Quinn. Different excuses that were never totally real, you know?" Quinn nodded. "He wanted to apologize but never understood exactly why he was doing this. Today, I saw a totally different Finn from what I've dated. He was being complemented sincere, and meant everything he said. And therefore I believe him and apologize. "

"Finn was real there." Brittany added. What eventually concluded the matter. Because everyone there knew how good the blonde was at reading people.

Rachel went home and came to a dark place. She frowned, her aunts they were not going out person, and it was really strange to have the place empty. She went into the house and promptly saw a note next to the pot of keys.

_"Pumpkin,_

_I kidnapped your aunt for a girls night. Whatever send a message._

_Marie. "_

Rachel read the note and laughed. Marie was always impulsive and Rachel amused at how easily she could bend Helena. Helena was totally homemade, she hated going out and dressing up. Then Marie practically had to drag the woman out of the house. Shrugging she went to her room to get ready. After a quick shower and check the time. She chose a dark blue jeans, a long sleeve red T-shirt, her leather jacket that she won from her aunts and a pair of boots. She picked up the phone and quickly typed two messages, one for the aunts.

**"I'm going on Brittany's, come back later. I love you "**- R *

And another for Brittany.

**"I'll arrive in twenty minutes at the most, need me to bring anything?"** - R *

**"All right, let us know if you spend the night."** - M

**"Hey Rachie. You can bring some candy? YAY, Thanks :)"**- B Rachel smiled with the answers and then took the car keys and headed for the nearest market. She took some chocolates and sweet-sour candies, that she knew who were successful in Pierce's family. The brunette took advantage and grabbed a soda and orange juice. After leaving the market she went directly Pierce's In a few minutes the brunette pulled up there. She quickly grabbed the bags in the passenger seat and headed for the front door. After ringing the bell Rachel heard some bustle in the house and prepared physically, leaving the bags next to the entrance.

"AUNTIE RACHIE!" Was the first thing that Rachel heard as the door opened, followed by two blondes creatures jumping against her legs.

"Hello kiddos." She said, smiling at the two smiling faces.

"Hi Auntie Rachie!" They spoke the same time.

"Well, we get in?" The diva invited the children inside, quickly grabbed the bags and headed straight for the kitchen.

"So, Mason, Madison. How are you doing in school? "Asked falsely serious.

"Uh ... We are doing well ... "Mason began embarrassed.

"Yes, it's super awesome, like, like ... unicorns and puppies. "Madison the most vibrant of the two completed. "Mason likes sports, but I like to draw, like Auntie Qbear." Spoke the girl eagerly.

"Really? Like Quinn? "The little girl nodded excitedly. "And I'll see these drawings?" Rachel asked smiling.

"Yes, yes! Come on! "She spoke trying to pull Rachel. But the movement was prevented when Mason hugged her leg.

"Wait a minute, Maddy." She quickly pulled the boy onto her lap in the supporting her hip and then reached for the girl. "Ready." She smiled and the little girl began to pull Rachel by the hand into the room. Mason settled against Rachel's neck, sighing quietly.

Madison and Mason Pierce are fraternal twins, with three years old. Both blond and blue-eyed. Maddy was just like her older sister, Brittany. Has already Mason was the total opposite, while Madison was expressive, talkative and playful, Mason was quiet, shy and introverted. He despite being the oldest of the two, always preferred to let his sister take the reins of the situation, preferring to observe than be an active participant. For a while this worried the Pierce's family, but after a consultation with a child psychologist (Something that Brittany and her father found unnecessary) was conclude that the way quiet and introverted from the kid it was something natural from him.

"This is me and Mason in the park, this is Britt." She spoke pointing to the scribbles.

"Very pretty, what do you think Mason?" Rachel instigated the boy slowly. He looked at the drawing carefully, his blue eyes roamed across the sheet and he smiled at his sister.

"It's beautiful Maddy." He spoke and won a giant smile of his sister. "Show the drawing of Auntie Qbear." Suggested the boy and then went back to settle against Rachel's shoulder. The girl quickly grabbed the sheet and handed it to Rachel. Madison was a good artist for a girl of her age, although confusing, characteristics such as hair color and eyes and the constant presence of a book were seen in drawing. Rachel smiled satisfied and praised the girl.

"Maddy and Mason. Who was at the door? And why you opened it alone? "Lara, Brittany's mother appeared in the doorway. "Oh, Rachel was you then." She smiled at the girl.

"Hello Lara." The woman smiled and then dropped a flare for children. "Madison and Mason, what is the rule for the door?" Mason was quickly let down by Rachel. He and his sister went to the Lara, with their heads down and looks guilty.

"Wait for an adult." Answered together.

"And you did it?"

"No, sorry mom." The woman sighed.

"I didn't say this because I don't want to see their friends. But because it's dangerous." She bent down in front of the kids. "I don't want you to get hurt." She spoke in a sad tone.

"Your mother's right kids, an adult should always be around." Rachel scolded lightly and they both looked at the floor even more ashamed.

"We're sorry... We just wanted to see Auntie Rachie." Maddy said sadly.

"It'll not happen again." Mason whispered. Lara sighed deeply and then rubbed his eyes.

"Good. Now, go to the your bedroom . The girls will have a movie night..."

"Can we join?" Maddy cut.

"No. We're waiting for daddy to go to Grandma's house." The steady look of the woman made the two children, even grumbling, following to the bedroom. The older blonde looked to Rachel and muttered. "They said that having more children would be fun." What did Rachel give a chuckle. "How are you?" She said approaching the girl and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm fine." Rachel said, smiling widely in the hug. "And the two plagues are less destructive?" She spoke kidding.

"At least I don't have more traces of destruction through the house. I don't know what you said to them at the last visit, but it was a lifeboat." Rachel smiled. It had been a few months that she going to the Pierce's house.

"I'm happy that peace has returned to the kingdom. And the girls? "

"They are in the Brittany's bedroom. Go there. I have two little monsters to give a bath." Lara rolled her eyes playfully.

"Want some help?" Rachel promptly offered.

"Huh? Oh, no. Go have fun." Lara dismissed promptly. Rachel nodded in agreement and went to the Brittany's bedroom. She knocked twice on the door and only heard giggles and 'come in' coming from inside.

"Hey." Rachel spoke calmly entering the room. Brittany promptly jumped out of bed and pulled Rachel into a bear hug.

"Hey! I was starting to get worried. Where are you? "The blue eyes focused on the chocolate.

"I was with The Beagle Boys." Rachel said quietly.

"Of course." Brittany said as if it were obvious. "They love you more than me." She spoke pouting.

"I'm new..." She shrugged. "Not to mention that I am the only onne who makes Maddy leave Mason in peace." She muttered. "The poor boy can't sit still for a minute with her around." Brittany nodded and huffed.

"She is electric and he very quiet too. And she does not accept him to be quiet."

"At least now she's not talking to him every five seconds for him to speak." Rachel laughed. "The poor one was going crazy."

"I had to talk to her, and then she understood that he was going to talk when he wanted." Brittany explained.

"How the hell are you talking about this?" Santana muttered from the bed.

"Hello, San. Quinn. "Rachel smiled at the two girls.

"Hnft, whatever. How do you know so much of these two? "Santana gestured to the door.

"Uh ..." Rachel thought for a moment and looked at Brittany for help.

"Rachel and I grew up together." She spoke as if it were obvious. "Her father, LeRoy, went to college with mom. And dad knows Rachel's aunts since a long time..." She thought for a moment. "I think they met through your family... But I met her aunts this year..."

"Yes, they were in LA for college and then went to Boston. And there came down here." Brittany nodded. "My father introduced your mother to Aunt Marie, and Aunt Marie presented your father to your mother..." Rachel thought. "Or something like that... Here it is some time since I heard this story" She frowned.

"Wait, wait." Santana spoke up. "You are friends since little?" Brittany agreed. "How the hell did I not know that?" Asked his girlfriend.

"You never really liked Rachel before." She shrugged. "Remember all the times that I called you for barbecues here?" Santana agreed. "Since you never came, never saw Rachel here." She shrugged. "I have a picture of us two little there." She pointed to a frame on the bedside table. "We had six years and was our first ballet class together." The picture showed two little girls, hugged and smiling in their collans.

"I'm definitely shocked." Santana grumbled. "We'll see movies and then you tell me all this?" The two agreed. And so a movie later, Brittany was lying on Santana, in her side Quinn and Rachel were side by side. Both maintain normality and talking in small sentences and low tone. Before starting the second movie Brittany's bedroom door slowly opened and a blonde little head appeared.

"Sis?" Maddy asked quietly.

"Come inside Maddy." B confirmed smiling slightly. And in a few seconds the girl was on top of Rachel. Mason followed close behind and ended up settling with Quinn.

"We came to say goodbye." Maddy said. "Daddy is coming."

"You will behave at grandma's house?" Rachel asked quietly and both children waved positively. "Without breaking anything?" Another nod. ", You will leave your brother alone?" Firmly asked for the girl.

"I just want him to play with me." She spoke in a whiny tone.

"He'll play if he wants to accept the invitation. Is that clear? "Rachel scolded the smallest.

"Yes."

"Good. And you Mason will play with your sister when you feel like, right? The boy mumbled a yes. "And will talk to your uncle?" The boy had recently developed timidity with uncles and aunts. Something that the family struggled to bend.

"Yes, Auntie Rachie."

Well. So I'm happy." She kissed the Maddy's blond hair that made her sighed contentedly. "Now, Give a kiss on San, on Quinn and in your sister. To go make company to your mommy."Both children agreed and slowly rose from the bed. Kissed the cheeks of each of the three young and hug Rachel, who was already standing.

"You sing for us, Auntie Rachie?" Mason asked.

"Hm... If you behave today, my next visit I sing for you sleep. What do you think? "Children Rachel agreed and she offered her little finger. "Promise." With the promise, the both kids went to the mother.

"You'll be amazing with your children, Rachie." Silently either Santana and Quinn agreed with Brittany. "They are incredibly easy nowadays. Maddy was tricky to drop the pacifier. Rachel rolled her eyes the memory. "Mason was easy, he changed the pacifier for a chocolate. Maddy is someone hard to convince." Brittany laughed.

"They are fun when they are throwing a tantrum." Rachel says.

"I think they don't like me very much." Santana said with a frown.

"Mason likes you, but he was always so shy ... Maddy has entered a new Quinn phase, so I don't know what she feels for you." Rachel shrugged.

"She what?" Quinn frowned.

"Oh, you don't know..." said Brittany and Rachel frowned. "She speaks only of you, makes about three weeks..." Quinn was surprised, but she didn't comment.

"So ..." Santana started. "You've grown up together?" Asked to Brittany.

"Yes, Rachel was my first love." With that Santana's eyes widened, Quinn stood with her mouth open and Rachel paled.

"You.. You..," Santana tried twice unable to complete the sentence

"Jesus Brittany." The diva complained. "Not like that, Santana. We had 9 or 10 and she mused that we were married." Rachel said quickly to the latina. "Soon after she met you and 'passion' for me passed." Did air quotes.

"Uh ..." Santana took a deep breath and regained her composure. "Good I thought I would have to kill you. Quinn falling for you is enough, leave my girlfriend out of it." Santana released automatically and slapped her hand against her mouth after think.

"What?" Rachel snapped.

"Fuck, Santana." A very red Quinn quickly left the room.

"Mierda."

**N/A: In my original idea, Finn would be a full sufficed. However the light of recent events I had no desire in my heart to continue this idea. Finn has never been one of my favorite characters on Glee. By the way was one of the most hated, until Brody shows up. But in my mind it would be disrespectful of me with Cory Monteith's memory. Even with all his faults, Finn loved Rachel. And he was a good guy. There are many characters that I can use as Faberry's archenemy, this paper will not be more of Finn.**

**I feel sorry for Cory's fans and family, especially Lea. I respected him as an artist and singer. But mostly respected him for fighting his demons. Cory, was a public figure who assumed an addiction and wanted to get clean. But we all know that this is not a simple or easy fight. It is not black and white, but with many shades of gray. The world has lost an amazing artist and a person even more amazing. And we mourn this tragedy.**

**N/A2: So everyone, I hope you are happy with the new chapter. Longer than previous ones because I found it necessary to fix Finn's character. I hope you enjoyed and please review because this gives me energy to keep writing.**

**Oh, by the way, if you have anything you want to see in the fic. Tell me, will always try to fit your ideas in the story :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Santana, repeat what you said." Rachel barked.

"She'll kill me." Santana growled and Brittany just sighed and put a hand on the latina's, trying to comfort her.

"I'll kill you if you don't repeat." The diva's tone made the latina look up from the ground to focus on chocolate's eyes.

"She likes you..." She spoke in a low tone, almost childlike, a guilty and depressed tone.

"Damn, Santana." Rachel just grunted and went after Quinn. In the hallway Lara looked confused.

"What is happening?" She asked without knowing what to do.

"Quinn, you saw her?" The diva worried tone did Lara frown.

"I saw her going out the back door." She shrugged. "Whatever it's, it'll be solved." She spoke in a motherly tone. Rachel smiled gratefully and then followed where Lara had said. In a little time she saw Quinn sitting next to the pool, the blonde's shoulders were shaking slightly, which showed that the blonde was crying. Rachel felt her heart sink, seeing the blonde in the much suffering.

"Oh, Quinn..." Rachel said as she approached. The blonde jumped lightly in place and then putted her hands on her face, trying to hide and dry the tears. "Quinn..." Rachel sat beside the woman.

"You took the shorter stick?" The HBIC spoke in a self-deprecating tone, that was muffled by her hands.

"Don't talk like that." Rachel whispered. "I'll always come to you..." She continued. "Look at me..." She asked softly. "Please, Quinn..."

"I can't look at you now, Rach..." She whispered back.

"Please, Quinn. Look at me..." She asked again, but this time she put her hands on the blonde's wrists and pulled slightly.

"You'll hate me." She mumbled resisting.

"Quinn Fabray, I could never hate you." Rachel snapped. "I refuse to have this conversation with you hiding from me." The diva continued.

"Why don't you hate me?" Rachel sighed in relief to see the hands coming off front the beautiful face.

"I hate this situation." Rachel began to explain, and automatically blonde flinched. "I wanted to know how you felt through you, not Santana." Rachel continued. "Now, how can I tell you I feel the same and you believe it?" She mumbled.

"You .. Do you like me back?" Rachel blushed and nodded slightly. "But, in the car, you ran out…" Quinn continued confused.

"I ran because my only desire was to hug you and never let you go... And I didn't knew how you feel about me."Rachel spoke looking at her hands. "I fought so hard to keep my feelings at bay, because I thought it impossible that you feel the same way. And now, I just don't know how to convince you that I like you too..." She whispered.

"Rachel..."

"I'm falling for you every day and didn't know how to handle these growing feelings..." Rachel shrugged. "And the fact that I don't knew if you felt the same drove me crazy..." She sighed. "I could never hate you, Quinn. Why don't you approached me before?"

"I was scared..." The blonde began explaining. "Knowing that I like you was scary, especially that made so much sense inside me. My soul knew that already. And it seemed that the rest of me realized the truth and it was shocking."

"It's shocking and scary, you liking me?" The singer was confused.

"It's terrifying to know that I feel this much for you and I have no idea what to do with it." Quinn retorted at the same time. "I don't want to lose you, Rachel. And I'm so good at hurting people, the very thought of hurting you, terrifies me." She spoke in anguish.

"I'm afraid too, Quinn." Rachel sighed. "You, Santana and Brittany are my friends. And I was terrified at the thought of take you away with what I felt. Losing you... It was better to be just your friend..."

"By not having you in my life." Quinn finished the sentence for the diva. "It's how I feel too..." The speech of the blonde, was cut by the diva arms pulling her into a tight hug.

"You will never lose me, Quinn." Rachel whimpered against the blonde.

"I'm so scared, Rachel." Quinn said quietly.

"I'm scared too..." Rachel sighed as she felt Quinn returning the hug and squeezing her. "Why aren't we scared together?" She asked softly. "I don't want to lose you, but I don't want to hide what I feel for you neither. It'll be impossible for me to do, I knowing you feel the same... We can figure this out together." She offered.

"Rachel, I don't know how you can like me... I just wish that my life was normal..." Quinn whimpered.

"And what makes your life be so abnormal?" Rachel said moving away briefly, but not dropping the blonde.

"Pregnant at 16, traitor, bitch, bully and a Catholic-crazy's daughter?" Quinn tried.

"Please, Quinn." Rachel rolled her eyes. "Clearly you don't have had all the blame on pregnancy. Noah took advantage of your weakness. Traitor and bitch is just a social mask. Daughter of who you are, as much as disturb me you having grown up in a oppressor home, is something that made you stronger." Rachel snapped.

"But..."

"All you said are mistakes you made in the past. Your father will not influence you more, better said, oppresses you. You have been a bully, know that I have forgiven you for it before you even apologize." Rachel's eyes warmed. "I adore you, Quinn. So it's, with all its mistakes and imperfections. You're perfect in my eyes." Rachel said affectionately, the brunette's tone did the blonde to pull her back into a tight hug.

"You are so amazing." Quinn whispered. "I am so lucky to have you in my life, Rachel... I don't deserve you, I wanted to be a good friend, and it looks like we are. I fell in love with you, and I'll hurt you because that's what I do with people... I hurt the even trying my best..."

"You will not hurt me. You're perfect in my eyes, Quinn. And that make me, every single day, fall more for you, fall in love more, wanting more and more from you. I'm so in love with you..." The two girls split away from the hug, Quinn had a look torn between fulfillment and happiness. Rachel smiled at the blonde. Rachel saw hazel eyes focused on her lips. She experienced a dry mouth and swallowed eagerly. Quinn was going to kiss her? But before the question was answered. Santana and Brittany went out to the garden. What did the two girls promptly split up.

"Oh my God Quinn, don't vanish like that again." Brittany said in a tearful tone. "I was almost ordering Lord Tubbington to call the police." Quinn swallowed then approached the taller.

"I'm so sorry Britt. I don't want to worry you..." She spoke embarrassed. "I just need some air..."

"It's all better now?" She asked looking wandering between Quinn and Rachel. Both nodded yes. "Great, we can go back to watching movies?" Again a nod. That seemed to satisfy the dancer, who quickly grabbed Rachel's wrist and dragged her into the house.

"I hope it has given all right with Quinn..." Brittany said looking out for the kitchen window, she saw Quinn and Santana.

"Yes, she likes me and I like her..." Rachel spoke in a tone of reluctance.

"But?"

"I think she was going to kiss me, when you showed up..." She spoke thoughtfully.

"Oh .." The realization of the situation hit Brittany. "I'm sorry for interrupting... Santana wanted to apologize to Quinn. She likes you, was supposed to be a secret. At least until Quinn was ready to talk about it..."

"I think anyone of us were going to talk about it until someone pushed." Rachel stated the obvious. "We were too scared to risk..." Brittany smiled in understanding.

"It's like me and Santana were." Rachel nodded. The young woman remembered very well how was the relationship beginning of the two girls.

"She will tell the family about you?" Brittany shrugged.

"It is still difficult... She is afraid of being kicked out of home." Brittany said thoughtfully. "I understand her, you know?" Rachel nodded.

"She's afraid." Rachel sighed. "It's difficult, especially for her... Coming from a rigid family, is as Quinn when she was pregnant..." Brittany sighed and nodded.

"Her parents are not the worst... Or more closed mind. But her grandfather... She fears his reaction. He is a strong and complicated man..." She sighed.

"It's a tricky situation, Britt. We can only support and accept her decision." Brittany nodded and sighed.

"It's just hard, sometimes..."

"Look, Quinn. I didn't mean to do that..." Santana started looking at the blonde and her eyes went to the floor.

"Santana..."

"It seems that my brain shut down for a moment, I forgot that Berry was there." She sighed.

"Look Santana... I'm not happy about it. But it happened..." She snorted. "It's hard... But on the bright side, it's easier with her knowing what I feel..." She nodded.

"I'm sorry, Quinn..." Quinn looked surprised, it was rare to hear the latina apologize so directly. She then frowned and shrugged.

"It's alright." Quinn said, and passed quickly by Santana, pulling her by the wrist back into the house.

When the two girls entered the house they saw Rachel and Brittany talking in the kitchen. Brittany was cooking something and Rachel was sitting beside her on the counter.

"So what will you do this year in individual presentation?" Rachel asked distractedly as she sucked a lollipop.

"I was thinking of doing something more lively..." Rachel nodded in agreement. "But I don't know exactly."

"You can always go for hip hop." She shrugged.

"And you?" Brittany countered into a smile.

"Ballet again..." Rachel rolled her eyes. "It's probably the only thing I know how to dance without having to think twice."

"You've always been good at tap-dancing..." Brittany shrugged.

"Yes, until the day that I had to bandage my foot." Rachel grimaced. "I'll try something like 'the black swan', you know?"

"As long as you don't die at the end." With that the two friends laughed. Santana and Quinn looked at each other requested, and decided to keep silent where they were.

"Next Saturday, the barbecue will happen?" Rachel asked still watching Brittany stirring and making pancakes.

"Yes, Dad is anxious." Brittany spoke normally. "I think he is missing you. In addition to the twins walk me crazy for you to come."

"I didn't come in last because really I couldn't." Rachel spoke softly and received a huge smile Brittany.

"It's okay, really. Now, in the shape of fish or shape of happy face? "She asked directly to the brunette.

"Fish."

"You always choose this." Brittany rolled her eyes in a fun way, and began to prepare the pancakes. With that, Santana cleared her throat to get the attention of the two women.

"Hello again." Rachel told the two, but her eyes were fixed on Quinn.

"Hey..." The blonde replied softly, which made Santana roll her eyes and sneer.

"Stop being such a little girl." She growled at Quinn, who just looked confused. "God, forget it." The brunette spoke frustrated and went to near Brittany. "I want mine with a sad face." She spoke provocative and kissed the blonde's cheek. Brittany giggled and ordered the brunette to behave.

The rest of the night followed normally. Occurring mild and timid touches between Quinn and Rachel, but neither of the two girls wanted to try something else, especially with Santana around with her naughty pranks.

Saturday arrived with no major events. Rachel was finding odd Quinn's silence. Usually the blonde will send a message to the brunette, but that didn't happen. Rachel was intrigued, but decided to give time and space for her. She walked quietly into the kitchen and came across her aunts exchanging light kisses.

"Adults, contain yourself." She spoke in a falsely shocked tone. And she placing a hand over her eyes playfully. Rachel's speech did Marie and Helena jump away from each other and look at the brunette frightened.

"Holy shit, you want to give me a heart attack?" Helena barked.

"Language." Marie and Rachel corrected her.

"Jesus." Helena muttered. And went to the living room still frustrated.

"What bug bit her?" Rachel said with a shrug.

"I think she's on PMS." Marie whispered to Rachel.

"You think?" Marie shrugged.

"I know I am." She mumbled. "Helena gets horny before her period." She usually spoke what made Rachel laugh.

"Well, anything I can always stay at Brittany's." Rachel said half joking, half serious.

"Uh ..." Marie rumbled, Rachel's eyes widened and she quickly left the kitchen laughing.

"Calling Brittany." She shouted to Marie and went quickly to her bedroom. Within seconds she dialed the blonde's number.

_"Hey Rachie."_ Brittany sounded cheerful as always.

_"Hey Britt. Tell me, is there any chance I can stay there this weekend?"_ Rachel asked directly.

_"Mm, of course. But something happened?" _Brittany asked worriedly.

_"Apparently I'm messing up the sexy time of my aunts." _Rachel explained. _"And I really do not want to stay in the middle of this..." _She grimaced.

_"Ha. I understand, let me talk to mom. Hold there." _Rachel laughed and waited. In a few moments Brittany spoke again._ "Mom agrees, is not like she was discussing, but I must ask."_

_"Great, I get there in half an hour at most."_ Rachel said goodbye and began to prepare a backpack with a few changes of clothes and what she would need for the weekend. When she zipped up the backpack, she heard a clearing throat behind her.

"Where are you going?" Helena said quietly.

"Spending the weekend in Britt's." Rachel explained.

"Why?" Helena frowned confused.

"Because I'm always at home and you both deserve time for yourself." Rachel spoke honestly, she had no reason to lie. Helena blushed deeply and looked at the floor.

"You don't have to leave." Helena said embarrassed.

"Do not worry about it." Rachel smiled at the oldest. "If one day I bring someone home you would do the same." Rachel blinked fun for her aunt.

"Hell no!" Helena shouted what made the brunette laugh.

"Bye" She yelled from the door, Marie shouted goodbye and Helena were back behind her wife mumbled something about: No one will touch you while I'm alive.

When Rachel arrived at the Pierce's house, who received her was Santana. She looked at her curiously and quickly raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, Brittany how you are different." She dropped amused.

"Shut up." And then with a gestured for the latina, the diva get inside. "Britt is on the market, the pests are with Grandma, because they are with chickenpox." Rachel frowned.

"Britt never had chickenpox." She said to herself, and Santana raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I haven't got used to it." Santana spoke with her shoulders slumped.

"With what?" She asked confused.

"You knowing as much about her." Santana grumbled.

"Are you jealous?" Rachel asked to see the depressed face of the brunette. "Santana? You know you do not need to be jealous, right?"

"Tell me something I don't know." Rachel was confused for a moment, how could she know what Santana knew? But then she sighed.

"Brittany always loved Winnie the Pooh. But her favorite cartoon is Woodpecker." Rachel tried and Santana rolled her eyes. "Sure she sees cartoon until today..." Rachel rolled her eyes at herself. "Sorry..." She began to think. "She really knows Lord is just a cat, and he does nothing of the things she says he does." Santana looked surprised. "Brittany was always flighty and unfiltered, and when we are growing up, I was bullied for having two dads and she for being imaginative. So when we had, I think, nine years she began to tell people that the kitten that she had won, did the craziest things, like smoking and reading her diary." Rachel continued. "And she knows that he doesn't do these things, but when I asked why she was doing this, she told me that when she said these things, she disarmed people and being treated as stupid, even if she didn't have the greatest facility in school, it was better than being pushed around and hurt all the time."

"Oh..."

"She has a mild attention deficit disorder... For nearly three years she took medications for it, but after a while she thought weren't working and that she could handle." Rachel continued. "She was going to a child analyst when we were younger, with suspicion that she had 'some kind of problem' as one of our teachers gently called. But the truth is that Brittany has an IQ of 118, she is considered someone with a intelligence above of normal, but that intelligence is focused on arts and social connections." She spoke thoughtfully. "She will never be a grade A student in subjects such as mathematics and language... Do you understand what I mean?" She frowned and Santana collapsed against the couch in a deep breath.

"God, I didn't know that, I thought it was just her way..." Santana clutched her head worriedly. "What the fuck..."

"Look Santana, she probably forgot to tell you this..." Rachel sighed.

"She forgets what she thinks useless to remember." Santana agreed and understood. "She really erased it from her mind and just kept going." Rachel agreed. "She should go back to taking medications?"

"Supposedly, but her clinical status isn't so serious, she can really focus when she tries enough." Rachel shrugged. "It's something you can deal very well, even without knowing that she had it, I've seen you with her. You, Santana are the calm that Brittany needs. She relaxes with you." Santana smiled in thanks.

"Thanks for telling me." Rachel nodded, grabbed the pack and began followed for the guest room.

"Oh, Santana?" The latina only grunted. "If you tell anyone else about it, I'll kill you and no one will find the body." Rachel smiled sweetly and Santana's eyes widened. "I take secrets very seriously." Santana nodded and quickly saw the diva up the stairs.

"Mad dwarf, crazy." Santana shuddered, and in that moment she realized how serious Rachel was talking about.

A few minutes later, Rachel came down the stairs, barefoot and bouncing.

"Quinn is still alive?" Rachel asked.

"As far as I know." Santana shrugged, half lying half sitting on the couch. "Why?"

"She doesn't answer my texts ..." Rachel frowned. "I thought we were okay." She sighed and sat down next to Santana on the couch.

"Quinn is scared." Rachel nodded. "Look, I..." Santana started. "I'm sorry for having spoken it, about Quinn. I didn't want throw her secret in your face, mainly because I put you in a difficult situation." Rachel nodded.

"It wasn't a problem. I think it forced us to deal with the situation. There are certain things that we deal only with pressure. "Santana agreed. "I'm afraid, she returns to mistreat me, as she was doing before." Rachel whispered, which caused Santana to look surprised.

"Quinn would never do those things to you again..." Santana said. "You know that, right?" Rachel shrugged without looking at the Latina. Santana quickly settled back on the couch and pulled Rachel's chin until the brunette looked at her. "Rachel. Quinn would never do that to you again." Santana said firmly.

"I just don't know what to expect from she ..." Rachel whispered.

"Give her time, she will avoid you for a few days until she put her head in place. Play the game, Berry. Game Face. "Rachel nodded and sighed.

"Thank you." Santana made a sound of contempt and went back to stretch out on the couch.

About twenty minutes later, a very angry Brittany came into the house, slamming the door. The noise made the two brunettes jump on the couch. Brittany passed the room muttering and didn't recognize the presence of neither of the two. The girls looked at each other confused and Rachel offered to see what had happened.

"Good luck, midget." Santana said honestly. A furious Brittany was never good to deal with, mainly because the blonde was rarely really angry about something.

"Britt?" Rachel asked cautiously, to open the door. But she did not receive a response. "I'm going inside." Rachel tried again and opened the door enough for her to pass. Brittany was lying face down on the bed. "Britt, what happened?" Rachel asked sweetly.

"I was thrown out of the market." Brittany groaned and rolled. "I was trying to find something that you would like for dinner. Because Santana eats anything. And I was walking between the shelves, when I bumped into a pile of cans, they flew everywhere and I tried to grab them, which ended up making even more mess." Brittany spoke in grunts. "When a man slipped in a can, and fell. I was thrown out of the market. "Brittany growled.

"Britt, that could have happened to anyone..." Rachel tried quietly.

"Yeah, but it is always with me!" Brittany practically barked, what made Rachel shudder slightly. "I just wanted to stop being so clumsy with all... It seems the only thing I know to do is dance." She pouted.

"Look, Britt. First of all, you're not clumsy, and yes things go wrong sometimes. But the man fall and get hurt was his fault for not see where he was stepping." Rachel snapped. "You are the most amazing dancer I've ever met in my life." The brunette sat next to Brittany on the bed. "You can sometimes be clumsy. But that should not define who you are."

"That did not help me a lot ..."

"Stop brooding over in self-pity." Rachel retorted promptly, what made the blonde look shocked. "You Brittany S. Pierce. are the most talented dancer of Lima, of the damn state. You are cheerful, positive and happy. Stop brooding over on something you had no control. The man fell, yes fell. You hit the stack of cans, hit. And that could have happened to anyone." Rachel said finally. "Stop punishing yourself for things you have no control over." She scolded. And Brittany frowned for a moment thinking, and then she smiled.

"Thanks Rachie." Brittany spoke honestly. "Sometimes I just need a nice shaken to leave that sad and gloomy place." The blonde nodded. "I'm just... Frustrated with what happened, and for failing to buy anything." She rolled her eyes. "I just wanted to surprise you." Rachel smiled sweetly at the blonde and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Surprise Santana was opening the door." Rachel said jokingly. And Brittany giggled. "I guess I've never seen her so afraid of someone as she was when you came home angry." Rachel laughed.

"The last time this happened and sent her away." She grimaced. "Santana is someone very fragile emotionally."

"Of course, behind all this the facade of I'll kill you while you sleep." Rachel shrugged slightly.

"She is really very sweet, kind and emotional. When not trying to be badass. "Brittany amended. "I hurt her that day, sending her away, she fears that to happen again." Brittany sat up and pulled the brunette into a hug.

"Things will settle in." Rachel spoke against Brittany's hair.

Monday arrived quickly, the rest of the weekend passed without great things. Brittany and Rachel spent Sunday practically alone, since Santana had returned home and the B parents were with the twins.

Rachel had shared her concern about Quinn with Brittany, and again heard the same explanation that Santana had given. Quinn would disappear for awhile and avoid Rachel, until she put her head in place. Rachel just needed to be patient. But the only thing that Rachel Berry wasn't, was patient with something she wanted. And, boy, she wanted Quinn Fabray.

Arriving at school she saw Quinn from afar, taking books from her locked. The blonde looked beautiful as always. But see that she was okay, it wasn't enough for Rachel. She started walking toward the blonde, practically ready to grab her and drag her to a place where they could talk. When Rachel was ten feet away from Quinn, but Puck came across a diva with a big smile on his face.

"Jewbabe! I was looking for you." Puck pulled her into a big hug. When she was finally released for the boy, Quinn had disappeared. Puck then began a long monologue about something he did over the weekend and it was really fun. Rachel mentally shrugged, later she would seek Quinn. And then focused on the talk that Puck had begun.

Apparently Quinn was someone very observant. Because she'll disappear every time Rachel saw her. The girl seemed to vanish into thin air. Rachel felt trying to grab smoke. Near the end of the day she let out a long sigh.

"Is everything okay?" Finn asked to see her frustration.

"I've never been good at playing cat and mouse." breathed Rachel and Finn just looked confused and gave a light touch on her shoulder, in a comforting gesture.

"I'm sorry." He said, without knowing exactly what to say.

"It's alright." She nodded and they both went to the last class.

**"I'm going to kill Quinn, this girl seems to know exactly when to disappear." **- R

She sent a message to Santana, still feeling frustrated.

**"She has that gift." - S**

Santana replied vaguely.

**"How about we take a coffee?" **- S

**"Sure."-** R

**"The four in the Lima Bean." **- S

Rachel quickly searched Santana. But, she was shocked when she saw Quinn, alone, drinking a cup of tea. In a table hidden in the corner. With a slightly wicked smile, Rachel concluded that Santana had a very fun mind, she then approached Quinn.

"Look what the cat dragged." She said stopping front of Quinn. The blonde's eyes widened and she looked surprised to Rachel.

"I'm killing Santana." Quinn whispered. And Rachel smiled and sat next to Quinn.

"Now you have to deal with me. You have nowhere to escape, Miss Fabray."

N/A: I hope everyone enjoyed; posting came later than I would like, but life went back to get complicated ... Anyway, please review :)


End file.
